


Back From Hell

by TheWatcher (JMD_Nelson)



Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMD_Nelson/pseuds/TheWatcher
Summary: GRAPHIC CONTENT WARNING (Strong Violence, Sexual Content & Language) Sequel to NEKRomantik 3, 4 & 5. One year has passed since Max Caulfield's reign of terror ended. Now she has returned from Hell to get revenge on those who escaped her vengeance the first time!Welcome to the final, blood-soaked, gun-totting chapter of JMD Nelson's unofficial Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection!R&R, All reviews welcome.
Series: Life is Strange: The Tainted Love Collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039481
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The Devil's Gonna Come

**Author's Note** **: Hello once again, readers! JMD Nelson here with another Life is Strange horror story, the final installment in my very own unofficial Life is Strange: Tainted Love Collection, called "Back From Hell."** **However, this is a much different type of horror sequel, which is why I didn't slap the NEKRomantik name on it. This is more of a nihilistic horror, crime-thriller slasher, as I decided to try something a little new!**

**Anyway, I've rambled on long enough. Let's see how this hellish 4-part story finally ends for our Evil/Tainted version of Max Caulfield, who finds herself mysteriously back from the dead, back in Arcadia Bay and _Back From Hell!_**

**_"Wowzer!"_ **

**\- JMD Nelson**

**Disclaimer :** _The author wishes to state for the record that all characters, song lyrics and likenesses to real people in said fan fiction script are the rightful properties of their proper copyrighted affiliates. Author takes no ownership of said intellectual properties. Images were used without permission; however, this fan fiction was written for non-profit purposes and is not intended for sale, mass publication or reproduction._

** Back FROM Hell **

** Written By ** **: JMD Nelson**

**_Based on : Dontnod’s Life is Strange & Life is Strange Before The Storm_ **

" _I ask you to judge me ... by the enemies that I’ve made._ "

**\- Franklin Delano Roosevelt**

**“ The Terror of Max Caulfield”**

 ** Journal Entry By ** **: Kate Marsh**

_It’s been a little over a year since the nightmare had ended for us. Max Caulfield had deranged relationship with me, Kate Marsh and the corpse of her best friend Chloe Price. It all started after the funeral of Chloe Price who was murdered in the girl’s washroom of Blackwell Academy in Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Max Caulfield, a shy photographer, had just joined our school in the fall of 2013, with the murder of Chloe also happening in October._

_Chloe was killed by Nathan Prescott, a rich kid with a few screws loose who also owned a gun. Chloe was killed after she’d repeatedly attempted to blackmail Nathan, who’d drugged and had tried to take advantage of her. Chloe owed the wrong people a lot of money, so she’s tried to use Nathan to her financial advantage, but it had gotten her killed._

_And that’s where my nightmare started. Shortly before the funeral of Chloe, Max had managed to smuggle Chloe’s body from her wake, intending to keep Chloe with her. On the night after the funeral I had witnessed Max having sex with Chloe’s corpse, much to my horror. I was caught by Max shortly after, forced into silence and threatened repeatedly._

_It was during this time that 2 of my fellow Blackwell students named **Dana Ward** and **Juliet Watson** noticed my odd behavior and tried to help, but Max then proceeded to violently kill them both. I was then drugged regularly for a few months and forced to partake in horrendous acts of extreme depravity with Max and Chloe’s corpse, most of which were either filmed or photographed in Max’s own dark room, which was actually a basement storage unit._

_After a while, we then left Arcadia Bay and moved to New York City without telling anyone. Max became a freelance photographer and I was her model. Things were looking up as she no longer drugged me and we started a consensual relationship. I had vowed to stay with her and protect her, on the condition that she never kill again, which she promised to uphold. But unknown to me, her old killing ways started again and people died._

_It’s here, where a brave private investigator by the name of **Aaron Korey** then took on the case of Chloe’s missing body as well as the unsolved murders in Arcadia Bay. He knew that all the cases were related, as well as the killings and the grave robbing. He was able to get close to Max, while she went about her killing spree. He’d gotten caught and almost died by her hands when he managed to escape while she was distracted and bring this nightmare to an end._

_Max was killed that October night, thanks to the efforts of Aaron Korey, **David Madsen** (Chloe’s stepfather) **Joyce Price** (Chloe’s mother) and last but not least, **Steph Gingrich**. I played a part in her death as well, delivering the final blow to my beloved Max Caulfield. I still do miss her to this day, but she was irredeemably evil, and needed to be stopped. I wish I could’ve saved her but she didn’t want my help. You can’t help those who don’t want to help themselves…_

_I’ll always love her, and remember the kindhearted girl that I fell in love with..._

_\- Kate_

**Chapter 1 :**

**The Devil's Gonna Come**

** Arcadia Bay **

** Nightfall **

Rain fell in thick sheets as the thunderstorm raged on over the Oregon countryside. Lightning forked and thunder boomed, as the rain continued to drench the dark landscape.

One such place that found itself in the torrential downpour was the Arcadia Bay Trailer Park, its residents holed up inside and as they lay sleeping while waiting out the storm, although the forecast said it would be raining until early the next morning.

Unit 28 was shared by 2 young female roommates and long-time friends, one sleeping in her comfy single bed, wrapped up like a little burrito. She had short, shoulder length auburn hair which she wore combed back over her hears. She had green eyes, gentle features and was short, pale and slender. Her name, rather _preferred nickname_ was **Brody** , which was given to her by her friends.

A loud thunder clap suddenly startled her awake, her eyes snapping open with an audible gasp. As she came to, she saw her room light up for a split second, before plunging back into darkness. Remembering that she’d seen the forecast before heading to bed for the night, she slowly calmed herself, telling herself that it was just the storm passing. Still, her hand clutched her chest, letting her feel the jackhammer threatening to bust out from inside of it.

Turning to her nightstand, she saw that her alarm clock was off. She cussed under her breath, trying the power switch of her nightstand lamp, but it too was unresponsive. ‘ _Great, all the power’s out_ ,’ Brody thought to herself, ‘ _Should’ve listened to my gut and bought some of those fucking batteries while we were out shopping yesterday_.’ She then glanced out of the window beside her nightstand and saw it completely dark out, with the only light being the dark blue storm clouds from above. ‘ _Huh, it looks like the power’s out all over the trailer park_ ,’ Brody thought to herself, ‘ _Still, I should’ve grabbed those damn batteries_ …’

Just as she was finishing that thought, Brody heard something within the rain. It was faint and soft, almost muffled. She frowned and listened more closely in the darkness, her stress lines becoming more prevalent on her face in the dark. It was a murmuring sound, like someone talking. Suddenly remembering that her roommate was in the other room, Brody assumed that it must be her.

 **Brody** **:** (Climbing out of bed) “ _Who’s she talking to at this hour?_ ”

Brody then made her way out of her bedroom and hugged herself for warmth. It was unusually cold in their mobile home tonight, for it being the start of Spring and all.

Brody then made her way to her roommate’s door and was about to knock, when she heard more dialogue from within. Now even more curious, Brody gently placed her ear against the door and listened. She heard her roommate talking _quietly_ , so she could only make out a few scrambled words.

 **Female Voice** **:** _“…Where will… be… Creek? …Got it… wait there… her… rebirth… just like… told me… yes, you can trust me… but… one last thing… help her… Tonight… alright, thank you… yes… goodbye…_ ”

After a few moments of silence, Brody then heard her roommate behind moving around in her bedroom. Brody then looked down at the crack under the door and saw a dull orange light shining from under it. Brody frowned and then began to knock gently on the door.

 **Brody** **:** “Vi? Vi, are you awake?”

 **Female Voice** **:** (Slightly startled) “Yeah, I am. Hold on a sec.”

Brody heard her roommate moving around behind her locked door and then heard her heading over to the door. Brody stepped away from it as it unlocked and there stood her roommate, fully dressed as if she were heading out.

The roommate herself was gaunt but pretty, short in height, slender, and had short, parted pale blonde hair with side-swept bangs, fierce green eyes, pale skin. She was dressed in raggy clothing, which consisted of a purple hooded vest, a light bluish gray t-shirt worn over a dark gray long-sleeve shirt, brown pants and brown hiking boots.

All in all, she looked like a huntress, or some kind of survivalist in some post-apocalyptic movie or TV series, fighting off hordes of the undead and struggling to survive in a world gone bad. Her name was **Violet**.

 **Violet** **:** “What’s up, Brody?”

 **Brody** **:** “I was just wondering who you were talking to at this hour.”

 **Violet** **:** (Holding up her phone, smiling) “I’ve got myself a temp job for now.”

 **Brody** **:** (Smiling) “Oh… well that’s wonderful!!”

 **Violet** **:** “Isn’t it? But the catch is that I have to leave tonight and be gone for the next few days.”

 **Brody** **:** “Jesus… _right now?_ ”

 **Violet** **:** “Yep, no time like the present.”

Violet motioned Brody in and then went over to her dresser and began packing for her journey. Brody came in after her and took a seat on the bed, staring at her. She then took a nervous gulp before asking her next question.

 **Brody** **:** “ _Is it legal?_ ”

 **Violet** **:** (Pauses for a moment, sighs) “People need shit done, Brody. We’re short on cash and I _really_ wanna make this month’s rent.”

 **Brody** **:** (Covers her head) “Oh my God, Vi. There’s gotta be another way!!”

 **Violet** **:** (Removing some folded-up clothes) “No one’s hiring me around here and it’s not fair that you’re carrying us both, Brody.” (Placing more clothes in her gym bag) “It’s time that I pull my own weight around here.”

 **Brody** **:** “You’re not going to make the rent if you’re arrested… _or killed!!_ ”

Violet placed a few more bundles of clothes in the gym bag and then came over to Brody, kneeling down in front of her and then gently taking her hands in her own.

 **Violet** **:** “You moved out with me on such short notice, hell, we barely paid off our first month’s rent with what little money we both had. I’m thankful you were there for me!! But I need to do this. Trust me Brody, I’ll be fine!! I’m always careful. Always have been!!”

And with that, she pulled Brody’s head close and kissed her atop her head. Brody stared at Violet with silent disapproval and lowered her eyes, knowing that Violet was right. She wasn’t sure if her puny cheque would cover the rent and other bills that were starting to mount this month. This was a frightening situation, but she knew that Violet was good at her illegal activities, heck, she hadn’t been caught during any of her jobs which either consisted in transporting contraband or involved her doing a B & E. The people that Violet sometimes worked for frightened Brody, but it made them good money.

 _Only now had the jobs for Violet been scarce, since Mayor Cochran vowed to clean up the town_ _after the Prescott/Jefferson scandal a few years back_.

 **Violet** **:** “Trust me, Brody.”

 **Brody** **:** “When will this be over, Vi?”

 **Violet** **:** “I just need some cash to keep us going, and I’ll find something steady and _legit_.”

 **Brody** **:** “What about your car?”

 **Violet** **:** “I’ll have enough to pay off Trent for the car _and_ pay the rent for a few months. Don’t worry, Brody, the money’s good.”

 **Brody** **:** “I hope it is. You be careful out there, Vi!!”

 **Violet** **:** “Trust me, I’m always careful. I _will_ return home, Brody. I promise.”

Violet then patted Brody’s back and they both hugged, both feeling anxiety given the situation. That’s what these jobs caused for both girls, _anxiety and fear_. But it had always turned out alright. Brody hoped that this one would be no exception.

A while later, Brody was in the washroom with a flashlight given that the power was still out, while Violet knelt down and removed a long black case from under her bed. She undid the latches and lifted the lid, staring down at a wooden stocked _Remington 870 pump-action shotgun with the extension tube_. She then grabbed a box of _double-aught buck shells_ from her nightstand and began loading it, safety-ing it and placing it into her large black gym bag. She then placed another box of shells in her bag and dug in between her mattresses. She then removed a safetied, black steeled, brown handled _M1911 Colt 45 pisto **l**_. She ejected the clip, made sure that it was loaded, slid the clip back in, cocked it, safetied it and then tossed it too into the bag along with the shotgun.

A while later, after she’d taken the 4 pack of beer out of the fridge and both girls had said their farewells, Brody watched as Violet pulled out of the driveway in her black _1969 Ford Mustang Boss 429 Fastback_ and sped off into the stormy night. As she watched the headlights fade into the downpour, curiosity got the better of her and she then made her way back inside and headed to Violet’s still candlelit bedroom. Digging around, she found the empty shotgun case and something else that brought her worries to the full brunt; _an old, worn Ouija Board_. 

Brody dropped the occult board game and gasped aloud.

 **Brody** **:** “Jesus… so, that’s who she was talking to on that thing… _a goddamn spirit_.”

And as Brody watched, the planchet slowly slid across the board and stopped on ‘ _Yes_.’

 **Brody** **:** (Gulps) “ _Oh Vi, what’ve you done??_ ”

 ** Elsewhere ** **…**

It’d be an hour before she reached Beaver Creek, but Violet knew that she could make it early for the start of her gig. ‘ _Man, if Brody knew the truth, she’d freak!!_ ’ Violet thought as she drove, ‘ _Good thing that she doesn’t know anything. She’d kill me!!_ ’

Violet sighed and gripped the wheel, feeling that her anxiety hadn’t dissipated yet, hell, it had gotten worse. She knew that she was in over her head with such occult affairs, but she had to know for sure if whatever she’d been talking with on that Ouija Board of hers had been telling the truth, a truth that remained to be seen by her own eyes.

Regarding what had had led up to tonight’s events, it all began when Violet had first heard the story of Max Caulfield’s exploits for the whole past year since it had first made headlines; _Max Caulfield, the murderous necrophile that had went on a killing spree and took some poor unwilling girl along with her for the hellish ride_. Kate Marsh had been her unwilling accomplice’s name, and she had quite the story to tell. Violet had instantly become drawn to everything and anything related to the case in the past year, especially Max Caulfield herself.

So drawn was Violet that she’d purchased the Ouija board to see if she could contact Max herself, yet instead she met the entity, who only identified themselves as _Tolvag_ , whom claimed to know Max but said that she was quite unreachable where she was. However, Tolvag explained to Violet that the _powers that be_ were considering sending Max back for some retrieval work and asked Violet if she’d be interested in helping, to which Violet had immediately said _yes_ to.

To Violet, _who had a bit of a dark side herself_ , there was just something so frightening and fascinating about someone so disconnected from reality, and willing to do whatever it took to have things their way. Being fascinated by serial killers at a young teen age, she often lay awake wondering about Max. _What had the whole experience been like for Max herself?_

Killing must’ve been hard at first for someone like Max, but had probably grown easier with each life she’d snuffed out. _Violet knew a thing or two about killing… Lord knows that she’d pulled the trigger a handful of times for her employer…_

With Violet, it was just business. But with Max’s messy methods, it was truly frightening… _frightening but fascinating…_

So _fascinating_ in fact that she compiled a scrapbook of anything and everything related to the case, from newspaper clippings to true crime articles and pictures, to a stack of genuine polaroid selfies that Max had taken while she was at Blackwell Academy, which were sold on eBay for a pretty high price by an anonymous seller. There had been several bidders, but Violet had won it in the end and plastered them in her scrapbook along with the rest of the memorabilia. It was quite a full book, and it was one of Violet’s favorite reads.

Also, among the possessions in her bag was Max’s old Polaroid camera, given to Max by Chloe Price, _although Violet didn’t know that_. It had been hard to find someone to bribe in the NYPD for it at first, but she eventually found one disgruntled evidence lock-up employee with the help of someone she’d met on Reddit under the topic of Max Caulfield. The person only identified themselves as _Ally_ and said that they were something of a Max Caulfield fan girl, too.

The evidence clerk that Ally had pointed them to was a loner with a severe drug problem and after some messaging with the creep, the _misplaced_ piece of evidence was as good as Violet’s albeit at the price of emptying her savings account for it.

The entity Tolvag had instructed her to get the old Polaroid as part of their agreement, telling her that the camera was going to be of great use to Max when she was reborn. Violet had pressed the entity for more information as to why she should stick her neck out for it, but the entity promised that she’d learn of its importance in due time.

 _She hoped tonight or in the next few days that she’d finally get an answer to her question_.

 ** A Short While Later ** **…**

As she slowly emerged from her thoughts, Violet was suddenly aware of the uncomfortable silence within her car. Also fearing being lulled to sleep by the soothing sound of the rain outside and the gentle flick of the wipers, Violet slid a USB drive into her car’s stereo, which began to play **_Raphael Lake’s “Devil’s Gonna Come.”_** Violet smiled, as it was one of her favorites.

“ _Gonna lay by the river, gonna rest my eyes…_ _Cause I know this time tomorrow, there ain't gonna be blue skies… I walk a lonely mile so many years I roam, I'm sinking slowly so low, Lord, won't you take me home?_ ”

Violet cranked up the volume, knowing the best part was about to start.

“ _Now I know…_ _The devil's gonna come when the sun goes down, Now I know… The devil's gonna come when the sun goes down.._ _._ ”


	2. Back From Hell

** Elk Ridge Motel **

** Beaver Creek **

Violet, _now having reached Beaver Creek_ , leaned against a streetlight in the parking lot of the cheap Elk Ridge Motel, as she ate from a small carton of chicken nuggets, _her favorite_. She was staring up at one of the bedrooms on the 2nd floor, room 218 specifically, as she chewed slowly as she imagined the horrors happening within. If her gut instinct was right, things were about to get very interesting in Oregon for the next few days.

Violet smiled, licked her fingers and dug into another chicken nugget. _Fuck, they were delicious_.

** Elk Ridge Motel **

** Room 218 **

Some called her a witch and frowned upon what she represented, although **Bella Holmes** was used to all of the scrutiny by now. Whether it was the way she dressed or the way that she carried herself with her demonic beliefs, parents with their kids would cross the street just to avoid her, whispering warnings to their children to _stay away from that evil woman_. She was accused by many people of being involved in the dark arts and practicing witchcraft, _to_ _which they were correct_. She’d taken part in satanic rituals, mostly to financially help her goth boyfriend Torsten and his band, starting by sacrificing small animals like stolen or stray cats and dogs until she was ready to move up to _something bigger_.

It had worked too, as Torsten’s band had much success and they were turning a healthy profit. It would only last as the sacrifices resumed, but soon they’d require something different.

Bella was a woman of other-worldly beauty in a very dark, menacing sense. She was slender, short and had long parted, straight black hair, dark brown eyes, olive skin, and always wore thick black eye shadow, blood red lipstick, and wore a black, feathery and frilly black dress, black lace fingerless gloves, golden earrings and golden, full finger claw rings on both hands, giving her fingers the appearance of a raven or crow’s sharp talons.

And those golden talons were caressing the large, bare hump of her swollen stomach as she lay there in her dark motel room, lit only by candles. She lay on the plastic covered bed, her dress pulled up high over her bare belly and her bare legs apart, her black underwear tossed aside as she painfully bore the final stages of labor. Across from her bed was a small makeshift altar with a goat’s skull and a satanic ceremonial dagger sat atop of it.

**Bella** **:** (Breathing heavily) “ _Shit, where the hell are you Torsten?? You were supposed to be fucking helping me birth this little shit!!_ ”

Bella felt another sharp pain, so she leaned back, pressing herself hard into the mattress squeezed her eyes shut, screaming through her teeth as she felt the large form of her newborn being pushed out from her.

**Bella** **:** (Sitting up, bending her knees) “ _Argh fuck!! I don’t think it’ll wait!!_ ”

She then screamed as the bald head of her newborn slowly tore its way out of her birth canal, blood and clear fluid pouring out messily onto the plastic mattress covering.

**Bella** **:** “Ah, SHIT!!!”

More of her newborn slid out, waist high as she continued to push it out. More hot blood hissed out of her and pooled on the plastic below her.

**Bella** **:** “Nahhh, FUCK!!”

With her bent knees wobbling, she squeezed out the rest of her newborn, hissing noisily and letting out a scream as the pain reached its peak. A wet tearing sound followed her screams and she leaned back, hyperventilating and letting the pain work its course. As she breathed heavily through her flaring nostrils, the tiny sounds of her newborn’s first cries filled the room. She closed her eyes tightly as a few tears slid from her eyes, knowing that it was over.

**Bella** **:** “ _Torsten you mother fucker… I’ll kill you for not being here to help me!!_ ”

Bella then slowly, shakily sat up, seeing the blood splattered all over her bare legs and all over the plastic tarp underneath her, but more importantly, all over her crying, flailing newborn. The tiny, pink and bloody squirming mass had its eyes shut as it cried out for its mother.

**Bella** **:** (Panting, licking her lips) “ _It’s… it’s a boy…_ ” (Runs her hand up and down her son’s chest and stomach) “ _He’s healthy by the look of it… he’ll… he’ll serve the dark one well…_ ”

Bella gently picked up her newborn son and began to clean off his head and face with her discarded black underwear. She began to try and hush the tiny baby, holding it close to her heart and kissing him atop his head.

**Bella** **:** “Hey there, you little monster…” (Rubbing her cheek against his head) “It’s your dear mother Bella… I know you’ve just arrived here, but I’m going to need you to do something for me…” (Pokes his little nose) “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, my son… I know our Lord of Darkness will take to you… it’s not like our separation is permanent… we will be reunited once me and your father pass from this world…”

Bella then gently drew an inverted pentagram in the blood on her son’s chest with one of her talons. Her son continued to fuss and cry as she finished her hellish drawing and smiled down at him. She then laid him on his back and removed a giant pair of scissors from her nearby purse, cutting the umbilical cord which had tethered them together.

Bella then went about finishing up the procedure and began wiping herself down from all the blood, when-

**Bella** **:** (Clutching her stomach) “Argh-GOD!!” (Placing her son down and falling back onto the bed) “Oh God!! Oh God!! What’s happening!! Arghhhh!!” (Stomach rumbling loudly) “Jesus Christ!! There was only supposed to be one of you!! Arghhhhh!!” (Stomach twitches, squirms noisily) “ _Yahhhhhhhh!!_ ”

As Bella’s screams reached a new peak, her stomach continued to growl and ungulate. More blood shot out in a red mist from between her legs as she flailed about, her cries and sobs matching that of her son’s. She looked down at her now veiny, discolored stomach, seeing it slowly begin to swell up larger, eventually nearly doubling the size. She could then hear her skin stretching like that of rubber, and as she watched in horror, a full-sized human handprint ran up and down from the inside of her belly.

Bella continued to sob and scream, as she felt something else begin to emerge from inside her birth canal, covered in bloody meat.

“ _Schliiiick!!_ ”

**Cue** **:** **_Raphael Lake & Royal Baggs’ “Slow Farewell”_**

Bella leaned back, screaming as she felt herself tearing open from her birth canal to her stomach, hearing a loud wet noise, like tearing wet cloth. Blood poured messily out of her torn lower section and began to pour thickly out of her mouth and nose in a frothy outflow. Her screams became muffled and bubbly as she began to choke on her own blood.

_“The winds are whispering a name and tears fall from the sky. The Devil's on my shoulder singin' haunted lullabies…”_

**Bella** **:** (Lower half of face and throat soaked in dark blood) “Urk-gak!!”

_“…A walk along the road reveals a story full of pain… I wish I'd never come to be so buried by the days…”_

A long, slender and blood-soaked human arm then tore out of her, wrapped in Bella’s guts. The arm then felt around slowly and then another appeared out of the large, crimson red gash, flailing about. They then both clutched the edge of the bed.

**Bella** **:** “ _Yahhhhhhhhhhhh!!_ ”

Bella began to convulse violently as the arms that stuck out of her slowly and painfully pulled the head, shoulders, then top half of a full-grown, slender woman out of her, wrapped up in her intestines. The reborn woman gritted her teeth, pulling out her lower half and then yanking her legs free from what remained of the now dead, bloodied and torn open Bella.

The woman now lay there, heaving loudly and quivering, blood-soaked with her eyes still gently closed. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as she gently opened her eyes. She then slowly blinked as her eyes darted around upon hearing the cries of Bella's son.

**Max Caulfield** gently lifted her head and stared at the little newborn for a few moments and then she slowly sat up, shaking off Bella’s intestines and looking around the room.

_“Now it's a slow farewell... my love, I sing to you, this lonely road runs straight to Hell… Cuz it's a slow farewell... my love, I sing to you, this lonely road runs straight to Hell…”_

Max then stretched, getting a few pops out of her back and looked over at what remained of Bella, gasping slightly, upon seeing the gothic witch nearly torn in two up the middle.

**Max** **:** “ _Wowser… what the fuck??_ ”

Max then looked down at her stomach, seeing that she was tethered to Bella with an umbilical cord of her own. Max Grabbed the veiny, fleshy tube of organ and twisted it, and then bit hard into it, caking the lower half of her mouth in a thick splatter of blood. Her teeth broke through the tissue and she severed her own umbilical cord, sliding what remained of it from her own bellybutton, dropping it among the blood and guts that lay around her.

Max then sat there for a few moments, letting the pain of her rebirth settle. After a few moments, she found herself looking down at the newborn again, seeing the inverted pentagram crudely drawn through the blood on his chest. She gasped slightly upon realizing what that meant, and glanced over at the makeshift altar, then back at Bella’s remains.

**Max** **:** “ _You bitch… you fucking goth bitch_ … you were going to sacrifice your own newborn??” (Spits on Bella, then gestures to her) “I hope that Satan keeps you like _that_ for all eternity…”

Max then sat cross-legged and gently picked up the newborn, holding him close in her arms, hushing him and wiping the pentagram off of his chest.

**Max** **:** (Cleaning him off from his mother’s blood) “No way Old Scratch’s getting you, you little angel!!” (Kisses his head) “What kind of mother sacrifices her own child anyway??” (Sees the newborn feeling around) “Hello, little guy!!” (Puts her finger in his tiny hand, which he holds) “Don’t worry, pal. You’re gonna be alright now.”

Max heard the cries decrease in pitch, but she knew that he must be so hungry. Max gently wiped off her chest as best she could and stared down at her petite breasts.

**Max** **:** “If only I could find you something…”

But as Max watched, she slowly began to gently lactate, warm milk trickling down from her left nipple. She gasped upon seeing and feeling this.

**Max** **:** “Wowser… how is that possible without a pump?” (Sees Bella) “Then again, how was _that_ even possible??” (Sees the newborn) “ _Come here, little guy_.”

Max gently held him to her breast and he immediately latched onto her, slowly feeding from her. Max kissed his little head and began humming ‘ _You Are My Sunshine._ ’ She then looked around the motel room, wondering if Bella was alone here. From the looks of it, _she was_ as there was no other possessions that weren’t Bella’s. Max nodded, then began to slowly rock back and forth, letting Bella’s son feed from her as much as he needed.

A while later, Max had decided to take a shower. She slowly got to her feet with ease and

stepped into the dark washroom to turn on the water. She then shut the door behind her and was just about to turn on the light, when-

**Max** **:** “Whoa, what the fu-” (THUMP!!) “Ow, Jesus!! How in the hell-”

Max then suddenly crawled out from under the bed, her eyes wide. She then glanced at the closed washroom door and then back at the bed.

**Max** **:** “ _Wowser…_ _did I just teleport?_ ”

Max then glanced back at the bed as she had an idea; she crawled back under and shortly after, the washroom door opened and Max stepped out, looking more amused than anything.

**Max** **:** “ _Well, I’ll be damned!!_ I wonder…” (Sticks her arm in the dark washroom and-) “Oh my God, it’s the darkness!!” (Sees her hand come out from under the bed and waves at herself) “ _I can teleport through shadows!!_ You think that _they_ could’ve told me!!”

Max happily repeated the same act a few more times, just to make sure that it still worked, and each time, it worked just as well as it had the first time.

**Max** **:** (Fist bumping) “Yes!! I may not have my old rewind powers anymore, but I’ve got teleportation abilities!!”

A while later Max was in the shower, washing herself and the newborn off with warm water, the bloodied water slowly spiralling down the drain. Max smiled as she gently sponged off the baby, having him still clinging to her.

**Max** **:** “We’ll get you looking brand new, buddy!!”

After her shower was concluded, Max gently wrapped up the sleeping newborn in some of the clean white motel sheets and went about looking for clothing for herself. She then opened a small black suitcase near the bed and found a black, short-sleeve mechanic shirt, a black skull t-shirt, black wristbands, a pair of baggy white knee length shorts, black socks and black biker boots. Max scoffed at her new outfit and took it out of the suitcase, staring at the clothes.

**Max** **:** (To Bella) “Jesus, which is it, _goth or punk style_ , bitch?”

Max then quickly got dressed in the washroom and styled her hair to that of her familiar shaggy, parted bob haircut. She stared at herself in the mirror and saw the familiar sad, blue eyed, freckled face staring back at her. Something else then caught her attention.

As she looked closer at her reflection, she spotted a thin, barely visible line that ran down the length of her forehead, all the way down to her chin, like an old scar of some sort. She then gently felt her face and hissed a little at the faint pain that ran down from her forehead to her chin, along with the scar. She hissed through her teeth and began to remember everything that had transpired before her very own untimely death; _everything had been starting to go to hell with outsiders getting too close to uncovering the truth of her and Kate’s depraved activities. Then the truth had come out and people died, herself included_.

Upon remembering Kate slicing her head down the middle into 2 halves with that fire axe, Max slowly nodded.

**Max** **:** “ _Ah, I remember now…_ ”

She then remembered that private detective Aaron Korey, Steph, Mikey and Chloe’s parents all being involved. She also remembered little Maisie, the innocent girl that she’d murdered, and now regretted. Max then sighed upon realizing that the truth and her dirty laundry must be out there, with everyone knowing just how sick and damaged she was. It made her feel sick to her stomach that everyone knew about her and her dark secrets, but she had been sloppy near the end and that’s what had gotten her killed. She had been in a hurry to get some blackmail material on Steph and was planning on going on the run when she’d died, but her carelessness had heavily contributed to her downfall. Upon remembering that, she then swore to herself to never let herself get that careless again, no matter what.

** Outside Room 218 ** **…**

Violet was still staring up at Room 218, finishing up her chicken nuggets. She had heard the screams of Bella, realizing with anxious dread that whoever had been communicating through the board with her had been right all along.

As she continued to wait and see what came next, she then noticed the approaching headlights of a black Camaro as it then entered the parking lot. Violet crumpled up the small box that’d held her dinner and she flung it aside as she watched the car park at the designated spot for Room 218, the very room she’d been keeping her eye on. She then saw a tall, pale guy with long brown dread-locked hair, a beard, tattoos, black jeans and a leather jacket exit the vehicle and then made his way up to the room above.

**Violet** **:** “ _That must be Torsten… asshole…_ ”

She then saw that someone else sitting in the passenger seat, smoking a cigarette, perhaps a friend of theirs who was also taking part in the demonic act. She smiled, checked around the lot and upon seeing that the coast was clear, she then quietly crept up to the car which was still running. She then reached into her gym bag that was hung over her shoulder and removed the shotgun, unsaftying it.

** Inside Room 218 ** **…**

Max then heard a light knocking at the door. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart began to pound hard against her ribs.

**Guy’s Voice** **:** “Bella? Yo Bella, it’s Torsten, open up babe!!”

Max shut off the washroom light and slowly crept out into the main room, tiptoeing past the altar. She then eyed the ceremonial dagger, snatching it up.

**Torsten** **:** “Yo babe, I can see you playin’ with the lights. Lemme’ in, I don’t have my key!!”

Max slowly tightened her grip on the dagger and stepped behind where the door would swing. Biting her lip, she quickly unlocked the door and pressed her back against the wall. The doorknob turned and Torsten came in, as Max readied the dagger.

**Torsten** **:** “Shit, I’m sorry babe, I know you can’t walk around a lot with you being knocked up and all-” (Sees Bella’s torn remains) “Babe??” (Eyes adjust to the candle light) “Bella?? _Oh shit… oh, holy shit!!_ _No way… no fucking way, Bella!!_ ”

Max crept away from the wall and came up behind him, gripping the dagger so tightly that her knuckles whitened. Torsten fell to his knees, staring at his girlfriend’s torn wide open, bloodied corpse. He seemed to also catch on that she wasn’t the one who let him in, but just as he was about to turn around and see her, Max grabbed a hold of his hair, yanking his head back and stabbed him in the throat with the dagger.

**Torsten** **:** “Gak!!”

A look of both terror and surprise crossed his face as he looked up at her, choking and grabbing for his throat. Max smiled at him as he bloodily screamed at the sight of her. Max then viciously slit his throat wide open, as Torsten began to flail and swipe around, collapsing onto his back. Max then pinned him down with her knee and viciously stabbed him a few more times for good measure. As Max slowly lifted her knee off of his back, she watched as his panicked movements became less and less frantic, and he died staring up at her, blood pouring from his eyes, nose and mouth.

**Max** **:** (Wiping her head off) “Whoo, what a rush… killer instinct came back quick like last time…” (Looking at the dagger) “ _Seriously, a fucking letter opener??_ ” (Tosses it aside)

** Outside Room 218 ** **…**

The passenger, a scrawny male with long, unkempt hair and dressed similarly to Torsten climbed out of the passenger seat, staring up at the open door of Room 218.

**Passenger** **:** “Yo Torsten, let’s go, man!! We can’t keep the others waiting!!”

**Violet** **:** (Aiming at his back) “ _Die, fucker!!_ ” **BLAM!!**

**Passenger** **:** “Gak!!” (Flying forward)

As he flew forwards, he landed and skidded onto his knees, before landing hard onto his chest. Violet then cocked her shotgun, ejecting the spent shell and chambering another. He lay there, letting out a wet, bubbly groan as his left leg gently twitched. Violet took aim as his trembling head and fired again, the top of it erupting all over the ground like a ripe watermelon.

**BLAM!!**

Violet then ejected the spent shell casing and lowered her smoking shotgun. She then looked down into the open door of Torsten’s car, seeing a crinkled brown envelope sitting on the dashboard. She smirked and approached the car.

**Violet** **:** (Takes it) “Hello, what’s this?” (Peeks inside) “ _Holy shit, that’s a lot of money!!_ ” (Slips it into her vest) “Not a bad down payment!!”

** Inside Room 218 ** **…**

Max had heard the blast from outside and stood there like a deer in the headlights. She then raced up to the still open doorway and peered around the corner of it, seeing Violet standing there in the parking lot below, looking up at her with the smoking shotgun resting on her shoulder. Violet slowly waved and smiled.

**Violet** **:** “It’s okay, Max. I’m here to help you.” (Gestures to her shotgun) “I just wasted one of those goth assholes for ya.”

**Max** **:** (Quietly to herself) “ _What the hell??_ ”

**Violet** **:** “You might want to get the hell outta here with me before the cops come and find the mess left behind for them.” (Gestures to her own car) “Whaddaya say?”

Max slowly emerged from her hiding spot and then stepped out onto the walkway, into clear sight of Violet, who looked her over and smiled up at her.

**Max** **:** “ _Who are you?_ ”

_Violet smiled._


	3. Violet, Max (and Chloe)

** Somewhere in Oregon **

Max sat in the passenger seat, cradling the sleeping newborn and staring at Violet who drove them through the now starry night landscape. **_Everlast’s “Break It Down”_** played at a reasonable volume on the car’s stereo, as Violet quietly sung along. Violet must’ve felt Max’s stare, because she then glanced back over at her and smiled, before introducing herself.

**Girl** **:** “It’s nice to finally meet you in the flesh, Max Caulfield.” (Salutes) “The name’s Violet. Don’t worry, I’m on your side.”

**Max** **:** “How do you know who I am?”

**Violet** **:** “You’re famous, Max. Everyone knows your name now. Like everyone else, I heard of you through the various news stories that started a year ago. _Promising Blackwell Academy student turned murderous necrophile?_ Everyone knows who you are!!”

**Max** **:** (Closing her eyes) “ _Oh, Jesus…_ I was afraid of that.” (Looking her over) “So, who are you exactly?”

**Violet** **:** “Me? I’m no one. I’m just an under-achiever who sometimes likes to live on the wild side. I live in the Arcadia Bay trailer park and I can barely pay my bills.”

**Max** **:** (Nodding her head) “I see. So, how’d you know about my… _return?_ ”

**Violet** **:** “ _Something_ I was conversing with on my Ouija Board. I like to dabble in it now and then. I just didn’t expect _whatever_ I was talking to, to _actually_ be telling the truth. It asked me to help you and watch over you as you were going to be return and heading out on the warpath to send a few tainted souls back to hell. And in exchange for me helping you with those fucker’s souls, I’d be rewarded financial gain, which I’m in dire need of.” (Gestures to the newborn) “ _I just wasn’t expecting twins_.”

Max chuckled at this and Violet joined in. Violet then saw Max glance at a bag of warm food sitting on top of the dashboard. Violet shook her head and lightly smacked her own forehead in annoyance for forgetting to give it to Max, before reaching over and handing it to her. Max took it and glanced back at her. Violet smiled.

**Violet** **:** “Oh, I forgot to give that to you. It’s just some truck stop food, cheeseburger and fries. There’s a bottle of Pepsi in there, too.”

**Max** **:** “Oh my God, thanks!!”

**Violet** **:** “You must be so hungry, Max.”

**Max** **:** “Oh my God, you have no idea!!” (Begins digging in)

As Max ate, Violet gently rubbed her shoulder.

**Max** **:** “Where are we?”

**Violet** **:** “We’re in Beaver Creek. Don’t worry, it’s in Oregon, and not too far from Arcadia Bay. That’s where you were headed, right?”

**Max** **:** (Looking her over) “Yes…” (Nodding her head) “I have some unfinished business there.” (Looks her over) “So, you’re just doing this for money, then??”

**Violet** **:** “Nope, it’s not just for the cheddar…” (Looks her over) “…I dig ya, Max. I really dig ya. I’m something of a fan girl of yours. I’ve always found, for lack of a better word, _serial_ _killers_ fascinating. I was curious about you and fascinated by you for the longest time after the news broke. Now I got to meet the infamous legend Max Caulfield in the flesh, and not only that, I get to help you get your revenge!! It’s pretty sweet!! You do have people in mind, right?”

**Max** **:** (Nodding her head) “I’ve got a few.”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling at her) “And now you’ve got a 2nd chance to do so!!”

Max nodded her head and slightly smiled to herself.

**Violet** **:** (Reaching into her vest) “Speaking of money by the way, there’s a shitload of it that I grabbed from those goth assholes’ car.” (Removes the envelope) “If you count it out for me, I’ll split it evenly with you.”

**Max** **:** (Eyebrows raising) “I’m not gonna need it. My stay here’s temporary.” (Takes it)

**Violet** **:** “ _Everyone’s stay here is temporary, Max_. That doesn’t mean that you can’t have some fun before you go back!!”

**Max** **:** (Laughs) “I guess I can do that.”

**Violet** **:** (Smiles) “Hell yeah!! So, what are you going to spend your share on?”

**Max** **:** (Counting it) “If we’re going to be going after these people, we’re going to need some serious firepower, especially if we meet any unexpected complications.”

**Violet** **:** “Sweet!! So, how are we going to get that firepower?”

**Max** **:** “I know a guy who might be able to help us. I’ll look him up when we get to Arcadia Bay.” (Finishes counting the money) “There’s 20 grand here!!”

**Violet** **:** “Sweet!! That means 10 grand each!!”

**Max** **:** “I’m not gonna need mine, Violet.”

**Violet** **:** “You’ll be needing some food, weapons and boarding. Take half, Max. I insist.”

**Max** **:** (Shrugs) “Ah, the hell with it.”

As she handed Violet her share of the money, Max then thought aloud at the sudden realization of returning to her original home.

**Max** **:** “ _Arcadia Bay… I’m actually going back to Arcadia Bay_ …” (Sees the sleeping newborn) “Hang on, buddy.” (Rubbing his little cheek with her thumb)

**Violet** **:** “He’s a little cutie pie!! Are you gonna name him?”

**Max** **:** “Nah, I shouldn’t. I actually haven’t decided what I’m going to do with him, yet. I’m not mother material.”

**Violet** **:** “He sure seems to like you.”

**Max** **:** (Smiles at Violet) “Well, I like him too!!”

Violet then glanced at her bag in the back and remembered Max’s Polaroid camera.

**Violet** **:** “Oh by the way, I have something of yours. Look in the bag in the back.”

Max gave Violet a quick, unsure look, but did as Violet asked, opening the bag and gasping aloud. Violet smiled to herself, pleased at Max’s reaction. Max gently took out her old camera and carefully inspected it, turning it over and running her hand along its pristine surface. A warm, gleeful smile slowly appeared on her face and she glanced over at Violet.

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “Wowzer, I can’t believe you found my old camera!! Thank you, Violet!!”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling back at her) “No problem, Max!! That entity said that you’d need it.”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “Yes, I will!!” (Turning back to her camera)

**Violet** **:** “What for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

**Max** **:** “It’s to capture the souls of those who I’m here to collect.”

**Violet** **:** (Glancing at her) “ _Like that old superstition certain people believe in? Y’know, where taking someone’s picture can steal their soul?_ ”

**Max** **:** “ _That’s the one_. But don’t worry, I’ve only been granted the authority to collect the ones I’m here for, and anyone else who gets in my way.”

As she settled in for the drive to Arcadia Bay, Max stared at her old camera and began remembering everything that had happened there. She remembered her best friend Chloe Price and everything they’d been through together, before her and Kate left to live an impossible secret life. Upon remembering everything up until the moment of her brutal death, Max began to feel herself tearing up.

Tears began to gently fall from Max’s blue eyes as a flood of memories, experiences and even regrets began to flood her mind. Everything that had transpired to this moment was slowly but surely starting to catch up with her, and it wasn’t an easy thing to deal with. That being said, she hoped that her painful reflection would all pass in time as she drove back to Arcadia Bay.

Violet saw the tears begin to fall, so she placed a reassuring hand on Max’s shoulder and lightly squeezed, then adding a kind smile.

**Violet** **:** “It’s been a year since you were murdered, Max. You’re back now and you have a 2nd chance to get your revenge one more time. I’ll be here with you until the end.” (Smiles at her) “ _Welcome back, Max Caulfield_.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “Thanks, Violet.”

**Violet** **:** (Rubbing her shoulder) “Don’t mention it. You should get some sleep in the meantime. We’ve got a while before we get back to Arcadia Bay. I’ll get us a motel when we get there.” (Shrugs) “I have a mobile home with a roommate, but I don’t wanna get her involved.”

**Max** **:** (Settling back into her chair and closing her eyes) “That sounds like a good idea. You sure that you won’t mind, Violet?”

**Violet** **:** (Smiles at her) “Nah, don’t worry about it. I’ll be fine.”

**Max** **:** “Alright.” (Sighs) “Thanks, Violet.”

It wasn’t long before Max felt herself drift off to sleep, as **_The Stampeders’ “Oh My Lady”_** began to play over the speakers.

“ _Oh, my lady…_ _I'm alone, yet feel your presence in the night… Oh, my lady… Through the storm I felt your fire, saw your light…_ ”

Max smiled in her sleep.

“ _Oh, my lady…_ _I said lady, I can feel… That soon my lady will be real… And ain't it like walkin' out after the pourin' rain… To meet the morning train…_ ”

Violet began to nod her head.

“ _Oh, my lady_ _… There will be time for reflection and for play… Oh, my lady… Well, a darker night will dawn a brighter day… Oh, my lady… I said lady, I can feel…That soon my lady will be real…_ ”

**Violet** **:** (Singing along) “… _And ain't it like walkin' out after the pourin' rain… To meet the morning train_.” (Whistles along with the harmonica bit)

** A While Later ** **…**

As Max dreamt, she became aware that she was watching a younger version of herself, who lay beside a younger Chloe Price, as they lay there in Chloe’s bedroom during the stormy weekend night, wrapped in warm a comforter and safe from the fury of the storm. Chloe lay there, snoring softly, her long strawberry blonde hair different to the short blue hairstyle that Max had grown accustomed to when she’d returned to Arcadia Bay. She saw her younger self lying awake but with her eyes closed, as she listened to the sounds of Mother Nature’s fury outside. _There was also another reason why she lay awake, as well..._

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “ _I remember this night. It was the night before Chloe’s 13 th birthday and I was spending the weekend there with her, Joyce and William. And if I remember correctly… oh my God… I didn’t…_”

Younger Max lay there, her eyes closed, her breath shaking as she wore sweat across her forehead, with her hand working below her waist and under the covers.

“ _And life being what it is…_ _She'll be 'round in time… And time changing like it does, Oh, won't change my mind… about my lady, so real… I said, my lady can feel… And ain't it like walkin' out after the pourin' rain… To meet the morning train…_ ”

Her younger self’s pajama pants lay crumpled up on the floor, discarded a few moments ago. She moaned softly as a faint, wet squelching noise filled the eerie silence between the rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning.

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “ _I remember praying to God that she didn’t wake up at that moment, and I’m glad that she didn’t. I would’ve been so embarrassed!!_ ”

Younger Max stopped suddenly as Chloe rolled over to face her and placed an arm around her, smacking her lips, but remaining asleep. Younger Max sighed with relief and continued to pleasure herself, feeling a sudden boost of lust as she stared at her best friend. Max curled up against Chloe and continued to work her young womanhood as she felt a sensation like she hadn’t before growing up into her stomach. She thought she might explode at that moment.

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “I never knew about this, Max…”

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “CHLOE!!”

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “Huh, I’m hella flattered, my dude.”

Younger Max stared longingly and lovingly at her sleeping friend, as she worked her fingers. She then rubbed her little white nose against Chloe’s, feeling her warm skin against hers. As she neared her climax, Max leaned forward and gently kissed Chloe’s lips, and held it for a few moments, her excitement reaching overdrive. She then felt a wet explosion of warmth from between her legs, causing her to quickly part away from the sleeping Chloe and audibly gasp in the darkness. Max’s free hand flew over her mouth to cup the sound and then she began to try and calm her shaky breathing as she felt her were now underwear soaking wet.

“ _Oh, my lady…_ _I said lady, I can feel… That soon my lady will be real… And ain't it like walkin' out after the pourin' rain… To meet the morning train…_ ”

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “It looks like you got a gift on my birthday, Max. You stole a kiss.”

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “Chloe, where are you?”

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “Don’t worry, I’m right here with you.”

Younger Max slowly slid the comforter off and she sat up on her knees, looking down at her stained underwear, clear fluid dripping from them as well as caking the insides of her skinny little legs. She then glanced at Chloe and smiled at her, seeing a smile on her lips as well.

**Younger Max** **:** (Smiling, whispering) “ _Thank you, Chloe_ …” (Kisses her again)

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “You had the _hots_ for me since we were younger, huh Max?”

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “You were always special to me, Chloe!! You still are… even if you’ve abandoned me.”

**Chloe** **:** (V.O.) “I had no choice, Max. I wasn’t headed where you were. If I could’ve stayed with you, I definitely would’ve. You’re just as special to me too, Max. I love you.”

**Max** **:** (V.O.) “I love you too, Chloe!!”

As they both watched, Younger Max got up and shakily made her way to Chloe’s dresser, opening it and looking for a spare pair of underwear to change into. She found a pair with a unicorn of them, so she took them, dried herself off, switched undies and got back in beside Chloe, feeling Chloe wrap her arm back around her. Younger Max kissed Chloe’s forehead, curled up against her and feel back asleep to the lulling sound of the falling rain.

As Max watched, the flashback faded and she now found herself under those same covers with the blue-haired, older version of her friend, just as she remembered her all of those years back in 2013. Chloe lay facing her, her arm folded under head and as stared at Max, caressing her hair out of her face. Max smiled upon seeing Chloe and felt relief as Chloe smiled back at her. Hopefully she wouldn’t be too disappointed in everything Max had become to call off their friendship for good. Luckily, it seemed that wasn’t the case.

**Max** **:** “Chloe!! Is it really you?”

**Chloe** **:** (Smiling, poking her nose) “Of course it’s me, ya weirdo.”

Max smiled and giggled in response, and then crawled into Chloe’s arms, who held her nice and snug against her. As Max rested her head against Chloe’s chest, she felt Chloe playing with her thick, shoulder length hair.

**Max** **:** “Chloe, I missed you so much!!”

**Chloe** **:** (Smiling) “And I missed you too, my dude.” (Sighs) “I’m sorry that things ended _that_ way between us.”

**Max** **:** (Looking up at her) “Yeah, why’d you leave me, Chloe? That hurt more than anything.”

**Chloe** **:** “I couldn’t have stayed with you, even if I wanted to. It was time for me to _move on_.”

**Max** **:** “I thought you’d hate me when you saw what I’d become…” (Takes a deep breath) “Especially after everything I did. _Killing Mikey, Eliot, Alena… and even Maisie… dear God_ , _what I did to her is truly evil and unforgivable_ …” (Shudders) “I’m so sorry that I defiled your body like that… I’d just became so consumed by darkness… I was willing to do whatever it took to keep you in my life…” (Sighs, lowers her eyes) “I guess you think I’m worse than Jefferson, huh? I won’t hate you if you do, Chloe. I could never hate you.”

Chloe shifted uncomfortably from where she laid. She then kissed Max atop her head.

**Chloe** **:** “What you’ve done is hella irredeemable _yes_ , but you know it was wrong. You acknowledge that now, and you own it. Jefferson doesn’t regret anything he’s done, Max. He only regrets getting caught and the fact that he can’t hurt anyone else. Same thing with Nathan Prescott. Sure, he was somewhat manipulated by Jefferson, but in the end, he chose to take part in what they both did to all of us of his own free will.”

**Max** **:** “ _Just like me_.”

**Chloe** **:** “You weren’t always that way, Max…”

**Max** **:** “But I chose it, just as they both did… and in the end we’ll all burn together… But maybe in the meantime, I can make some things right…”

Chloe glanced down at Max and frowned.

**Chloe** **:** “Is that why you’re back?”

**Max** **:** (Nodding her head) “I made a deal with... _the powers that be where I ended up_. In exchange for leniency on my treatment there, I was asked to go and fetch a few more tainted souls for _them_.”

**Chloe** **:** “Oh Max…”

Max wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

**Max** **:** “I couldn’t take it anymore… _Hell is real_ , and it’s everything you fear, and then some… it’s a living nightmare of hopelessness, suffering and misery... Trust me, _you do not know true fear_ until you’ve glimpsed and experienced it firsthand. They know all of your fears and weaknesses, and they exploit them in a never-ending cycle of torment… and you wanna know the worst part? There is _absolutely nothing_ you can do about it.” (Sighs) “You think that you’ll get numb to the pain after a while, but they always find new ways to break you…” (Wiping her eyes) “Sometimes I see you there, and I’m unable to stop you from dying over and over again.”

Chloe stared at Max, and then pulled her close and gently kissed her. Max’s eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck, kissing her back. After a few moments, they both parted, and Chloe stared into her eyes, smiling at her.

**Chloe** **:** “I’ll never leave you, Max. No matter where we are, where we end up in the end, I’ll always be with you.” (Pokes Max’s heart spot) “I’m in here, and you’re in here.” (Gestures to her own heart spot) “Don’t ever forget that we’re friends forever, Max. I love you.”

**Max** **:** (Tears falling) “I love you too, Chloe!!”

They both then kissed once more, Chloe holding Max close and stroking her hair. Max felt safe in her arms, feeling protected for the moment anyway, _from the forces of darkness that now owned her very soul_.

But for the moment, she was safe with Chloe.


	4. Arcadia Bay

** Arcadia Bay, Oregon **

** Morning **

“ _You little bastards!!_ ”

**Sean Prescott** angrily stomped across the front yard of his mansion towards a bunch of kids on bikes. The remnants of a pinata that resembled Sean himself lay in tatters on his front lawn as one of the kids tucked the baseball bat away that had been used to smash it. The kids all laughed as Sean made his way over to the street where the kids all chuckled and took off on their bikes. Sean picked up what remained of the pinata and screamed at them.

**Sean** **:** “I know who you are, ya little bastards!! You wait until I sue your parents right out of Arcadia Bay!!”

**Kid 1** **:** (Flips him off) “Good luck with that, asshole!!”

Sean angrily stomped into the kitchen of his mansion and tossed the rags of the pinata into the garbage can. His wife **Caroline** and his daughter **Kristine** sat having breakfast as he yanked the cordless from the wall and then dialed a number. Kristine gently shook her head and swept some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

**Sean** **:** (Phone) “Hello? Yeah, it’s Mr. Prescott. It happened again, and I think it’s those same little shits!! I want this taken care of and I want those little bastards in juvie by the time I hang up this phone, or you’re gonna be out on your ass and on welfare!! Do you catch my drift? Good.” (Hangs up the phone) “Goddamn fucking little parasites!!”

Sean plopped down at the table, shaking his head and massaging his temples. His wife Caroline reached over and began to rub his back to try and soothe him as Kristine watched them both. Sean’s hands lowered as he sighed aloud and pushed his plate of breakfast away.

**Sean** **:** “And all of this because of that fucked up Professor Jefferson and Nathan’s secret hobbies… I should’ve listened to my gut and sent Nathan to goddamn Boot Camp when he was younger to avoid all of this shit!!”

**Caroline** **:** “I know hon, I know…”

Nathan’s older sister sat up and cleared her throat. Sean looked up at her and gave her an ice-cold glare. He knew where this conversation was headed.

**Kristine** **:** “Mark Jefferson took advantage of Nathan’s vulnerability and wealth to do what he did, dad. Nathan was tricked into being used by someone he respected and trusted.”

**Sean** **:** (Eye daggers at Kristine) “Don’t give me that, he’s not entirely innocent!! You saw the evidence in that goddamn courtroom, just as I did!! Little bastard was even sicker than we feared. He’s a goddamn embarrassment to this town, the Prescott family name and he’s a goddamn embarrassment to me!!”

**Kristine** **:** “He has problems…”

**Sean** **:** “Yeah, did you see all of that sick shit that he called ‘ _art_ ’?? _Christ_ …”

**Kristine** **:** “This all could have been avoided and he might’ve been saved if the right steps were taken before it got out of control. He needed our help…”

**Sean** **:** “The right steps were taken!! He saw a damn shrink and had meds. It’s his own damn fault if he didn’t want the help they were offering…” (Sighs) “We were a respectable name once, and now we’re a goddamn joke cause of what that boy did… I don’t think we’ll ever come back from this… I hope that he rots in there…”

**Caroline** **:** “Sean!!”

**Kristine** **:** “He’s your goddamn son, dad!! And my kid brother!!”

**Sean** **:** “He’s no goddamn son of mine…” (Slamming his fist on the table) “And that’s another thing, Kristine!! I don’t want you going down to that fucking madhouse to see him anymore!! That boy’s no longer to be associated with us!! Understand??”

**Caroline** **:** “But Sean…”

**Kristine** **:** “I’m an adult, dad, and I’ll do what I think’s best for me!!”

**Sean** **:** (Clenching both fists) “Kristine…”

**Kristine** **:** “I’m not giving up on him, even if you do with such ease!!”

**Sean** **:** “Oh, is that so?? Well you better decide right here and now if you want to remain in the Prescott family or if you want to be cast out like your sick brother!! You’re nothing without us!! Remember that, girly!!”

**Caroline** **:** “Sean, that’s quite enough!!”

Kristine slowly stood up and Sean’s eyes followed her.

**Kristine** **:** “I’d rather be nothing than a Prescott any day.” (Storms out)

**Sean** **:** (Getting up, following her) “Oh, is that so? Well hear this; you and your brother can go straight to hell!! You’re no better than that little psycho, and as a matter of fact, you’re just as damaged as he is!!”

**Caroline** **:** (Chasing after them) “Sweetie, wait!!”

**Kristine** **:** (Grabbing her jacket) “No mom, it’s okay!! I don’t wanna be here any longer!!”

Kristine stormed down the front steps to her car which sat in the driveway. Caroline raced up beside her, stopped her and hugged her. Kristine stopped with her mom and hugged her back. She saw Sean watching them from the front door, before shaking his head in disgust and going back inside. Kristine shot him eye daggers and then relaxed in her mother’s embrace.

**Caroline** **:** “I’m so sorry, baby. He’s really starting to lose it.”

**Kristine** **:** (Scoffs) “Like he ever had it.”

**Caroline** **:** (Chuckles, smiles at her daughter) “I love you so much, kiddo. I’m so proud of you for sticking up for Nathan. That’s what I always wanted, was for my kids to stick together.”

**Kristine** **:** “He’s still my brother, mom. No matter what Sean says.”

**Caroline** **:** “And he’s still my son. My baby boy.”

**Kristine** **:** “That’s why I’m not giving up on him. When he finally gets released, I’ll still be here. He needs us, now more than ever.”

**Caroline** **:** “I know, sweetie, I know.”

Sean peered through the curtains at them, shaking his head angrily. A large, muscular bald guy decked out in a black suit, black sunglasses and wearing an earpiece stepped up beside him. Sean kept staring but acknowledged his presence.

**Sean** **:** “You see that shit, Gunnar? You see what I have to put up with?”

**Gunnar Zanetti** , head of Sean’s home security team nodded his head.

**Gunnar** **:** “Quite so, sir.”

**Sean** **:** “If that little lady even tries to come back here, I want her escorted off the property, alright Gunnar? She and Nathan aren’t welcome anywhere near here.”

**Gunnar** **:** “Yes sir, understood.” (Eyes the pinata sticking out of the garbage) “You should’ve let us deal with those kids, Mr. Prescott.”

**Sean** **:** (Shaking his head) “Believe me, I’ve thought about it. But it’s alright, Gunnar. I have Berry and his men looking for them. Little bastards will be in juvie by the end of the day.” (Smiles at Gunnar) “Damn, I wish it was legal to use your firepower on those little shits!!”

**Gunnar** **:** “ _Fish in a barrel, sir_.”

Kristine and Caroline hugged one last time, before Kristine got in her car and pulled out, heading down the street and out of sight. Caroline stood for a while, staring at the direction of her daughter’s departure. Sean shook his head and left the view of the window with Gunnar.

A few blocks away as she sat at a red light, Kristine Prescott pulled out her cell phone and switched it on, revealing the background to be that of a younger Nathan with herself at a county fair of some sort.

**Kristine** **:** “Don’t worry, little brother, I’m not abandoning you, no matter what _Sean_ says.” (Sighs aloud) “This is not the way that I wanted to spend my down time.”

As the light turned green, Kristine lowered her cellphone and began driving to her temporary home, a motel in the heart of Arcadia Bay. In another week, she’d be back to work overseas as a social relief worker in the Peace Corps. In the meantime, she’d visit Nathan as much as she possibly could, and let him know that he hadn’t been abandoned.

** Elsewhere ** **…**

The ocean-side town sat flourishing in the morning sun, _a testament to Chloe Price’s self-sacrifice_. No more beached whales washed up on shore, no more weird weather patterns or eclipses for that matter. Everything had been lovingly, if begrudgingly restored by Max and Chloe’s time travelling efforts in this small town, even if what had come after for both Max and Kate had been a real shitshow. Two Whales Diner, Blackwell Academy, Overlook Park and even the lighthouse was still standing, with the town oblivious to the fate that would’ve befallen their home in another timeline.

Even the Arcadia Bay cemetery stood lush and green in the springtime morning as a lone figure walked through it…

** Arcadia Bay Cemetery **

**Joyce Price** walked through the neatly kept graveyard as she made her way to her husband and daughter’s graves. She carried 2 bouquets of flowers as she reached their headstones, which read Willian Price & Chloe Price. Joyce sighed and smiled down at the graves of her passed on loved ones.

**Joyce** **:** (Smiling) “Good morning, my 2 troublemakers. I’m glad to see that the caretaker is doing his job and keeping your plots looking good. I brought ya both a little something.” (Places a bouquet on William’s grave) “To my loving husband, may you find happiness in the afterlife.”

And with that, she placed the other bouquet on Chloe’s grave.

**Joyce** **:** “And to my darling daughter, mommy’s little angel. I miss you so much, honey. I miss you both. I know that this will get easier to deal with in time, but it still feels like yesterday when-” (Starts wiping her eyes off) “Heh, I’m sorry you guys. I promised I wouldn’t do that this time and here I am, crying like I always do, ha ha!! Oh, I wish things were different. David does, too. We’re having a bit of a hard time after putting all of that money into that investigation, even if Mr. Korey only took half. But I know we’ll be fine, eventually. Anyway, I don’t want to lay my burdens on you guys. I just want you to know that I love you and I miss you both, and I hope that we’ll meet again one day. _Love you guys!!_ ”

And with that, Joyce quietly left. Both graves shone golden in the morning sun, and a blue butterfly landed on Chloe’s grave, flapping its shimmering blue wings. From beyond the horizon and the distant lighthouse, a thick mass of dark clouds gathered as a storm was brewing.

** Two Whales Diner **

A lone waitress made her way around the diner, balancing food trays and drinks as she served multiple people. Her name tag read **Dina** , and she was an attractive young woman in her early 20’s, had olive skin, faint freckles, dark brown eyes and wore her black hair in a neat black bun. She wore a blue waitress’ uniform and black high-heeled boots. A lot of Blackwell Academy’s guy students took a liking to her, eyeing her up when they thought that she wasn’t looking. Mostly she’d just play it off cool as she was used to the pervy attention.

**_Northern Pikes’ “She Aint Pretty”_** played on the jukebox as the door chimed again and Joyce came walking in, shrugging off her jacket and headed for the back. Dina smiled and nodded to her. Joyce smiled back, returning the gesture.

**Dina** **:** “Thank god you’re back, I’m getting swamped here!!”

**Joyce** **:** (Smiling) “Don’t worry, hon, I’ll be right out.”

Joyce made her way into the back, stashing her jacket in her locker. She smiled at the dozens of pictures she had plastered all over the inside. There were ones with her and her 2nd husband David Madsen, but there were also ones with her and her first husband William and her daughter Chloe. Joyce stared at them for a few moments, before shutting the locker door.

** A While Later ** **…**

Dina was re-reading orders from her notepad and calling them back to the cook through the little partition in the wall.

**Dina** **:** (Filling up a glass with orange juice) “One stack of cinnamon flapjacks, Pete.”

**Cook** **:** (From the back) “Sure thing!!”

**Dina** **:** (Placing drinks on her tray) “And order 88 requested whole-wheat this time!!”

**Cook** **:** “Got it, kid.”

Dina made her way over to a table where a large group of goths sat by one of the windows and placed their drinks on the table, before telling them their food would be out very soon and heading back to check on their order. As she glanced back, she saw the oldest long-haired, bearded member sigh in annoyance and go about handing the right drinks to the right person. The youngest goth member, a girl in her teens, shot Dina a dark look.

**Dina** **:** “ _Oops_ …”

Joyce came out of the back, patting Dina on the back.

**Joyce** **:** “Don’t sweat it, hon. It happens to us all.”

**Dina** **:** (Nodding her head) “Thanks, boss.” (Gestures to the corner booth) “You want me to take care of them for ya?”

Joyce looked into the corner booth and a brief look of surprise flashed across her face, before going back to being pleasant. Dina eyed her expectantly, but Joyce waved her off.

**Joyce** **:** “I’ll take care of them, sweetie.”

**Dina** **:** “You sure?”

**Joyce** **:** “Yeah, I’ll be alright.” (Motions to the cook) “Can you ask Pete if Debra Mae’s food is done yet? I wanna make sure that she eats today.”

**Dina** **:** (Nodding) “Sure thing.” (Heads on over to the cook’s window)

Joyce then made her way over to the corner booth, seeing a familiar pair of faces. It was both **Kate Marsh** and **Warren Graham** , sitting and having their morning coffee. Kate was reading through the classifieds in her newspaper while wearing her reading glasses while Warren was typing on his laptop, looking entirely focused. Joyce cleared her throat and refilled their coffee cups. Warren turned and smiled, giving Joyce a little wave. Kate looked up at Joyce as if she’d seen a ghost. Uncomfortably, Kate looked away, giving a little nod.

**Joyce** **:** “How are ya kids doing today?”

**Warren** **:** “Very good, Mrs. Price!! Just got a raise at my job, so I’m getting closer to buying that old, closed down theater in the center of town. Hopefully I can reopen it by the fall.”

**Joyce** **:** “Ooh, nice!! I remember that place!! Me and William used to go all the time with the girls!! It shut down a while ago and I was hoping that someone else would re-open it!!”

**Warren** **:** (Smiling) “Well I’ve got you covered, Mrs. Price!! It’ll re-open soon enough. I’m going to show a bunch of movies there, new and old. We’ll even have _Rocky Horror_ midnight screening events, a Bava/Argento _Demons_ double feature or an _Evil Dead_ triple feature event on Halloween!! It’s going to be great!! I’ve got so many ideas with what I wanna do with that old theater!!”

**Joyce** **:** “Sounds amazing, Mr. Graham!! Good for you.”

**Warren** **:** “Thanks, Joyce!!”

**Joyce** **:** “You’re quite welcome!!” (Sees Kate) “Hello Ms. Marsh!!”

**Kate** **:** “…Uh, h-hi…”

**Joyce** **:** “How are things going on for ya, kiddo?”

**Kate** **:** (Sighs) “Not to good, I’m afraid. No one will hire me. Warren’s carrying us both.”

**Joyce** **:** “That’s horrible, hon. You should apply here.”

**Kate** **:** “I tried. The manager saw my application and shredded it in front of me. Everyone still looks down on me after all that’s happened.” (Looks up at Joyce) “I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable Mrs. Price, I’ll leave if you want…”

**Joyce** **:** (Rubbing her shoulder) “It’s okay, Ms. Marsh, as I said before, I don’t hold any animosity towards you. It’s been all worked out. _We’re good_.”

**Kate** **:** “I now, it’s just… I can’t forgive myself… After everything that’s happened…”

**Joyce** **:** “Well, know that you’re already forgiven. What happened was out of your hands. And know that the nightmare is finally over. Remember that, sweetie.”

**Kate** **:** (Smiling faintly) “Thanks, Mrs. Price.” (Both hug)

**Joyce** **:** “No problem. Now then, what can I get y’all for breakfast?”

Dina watched silently as Joyce took their breakfast orders and stared at Kate herself, wondering about all of the stories she’d heard about her. She’d even seen a TV special where Kate talked openly about what she’d endured. What Kate explained was beyond horrifying, and Dina had trouble fathoming how she handled all of it. She must’ve just barely escaped hell with that psycho Max Caulfield. ‘ _Poor girl_ ,’ Dina thought to herself, ‘ _She’ll probably have really bad PTSD for the rest of her life_.’ The cook rang the bell, startling Dina out of her thoughts.

**Pete** **:** “Eggs n hash browns, on the house!!”

**Dina** **:** (Takes the plate) “About time.”

Joyce came back and gave Kate and Warren’s order to the cook. She then took the plate of freshly prepared breakfast.

**Joyce** **:** “I’ve got this, hon.”

**Dina** **:** “You sure that you don’t want me to take that to Debra Mae??”

**Joyce** **:** “Just make sure that those 2 kids are happy with their order.”

**Dina** **:** (Smiling, nodding) “Will do.”

Joyce then made her way out of the back door of the diner, carrying the plate of food with her. She made her way down the stairs and towards a small stash of belongings where a small, frail homeless woman sat, talking to herself as she slept, hugging herself around her folded knees where her head also lay. Joyce stopped in her tracks and listened for a few moments. It sounded like gibberish at first, until she listened more closely.

**Homeless Woman** **:** (Mumbling) “… _I have lived here for a thousand years… then I died… died… then came back… I came back… reborn…punish all of them… them…kill… kill them all…_ ” (Starts snoring)

Joyce frowned and then cautiously made her way over to the old woman, clearing her throat.

**Joyce** **:** “Debra Mae?? Hello my dear, I just wanted to make sure that you got this…”

**Debra Mae/Homeless Woman** **:** (Waking up) “…Uh, hmm?? Oh… good morning my dear!!”

**Joyce** **:** (Handing her the food) “Hello, good morning Debra Mae.”

**Debra Mae** **:** (Takes the food) “Thank you kindly…” (Begins to eat it) “What time is it?”

**Joyce** **:** (Checking her watch) “It’s just after 10am.”

**Debra Mae** **:** “Ohhh man, what an awful sleep I had. Was I snoring?”

**Joyce** **:** “No hon, you weren’t. But you _were_ talking in your sleep.” (Smiles) “But don’t be embarrassed. My husband David tells me that I talk all of the time in my sleep, too, ha ha.”

**Debra Mae** stopped chewing and stared off into the distance like she was remembering something. Joyce stared at her for a few moments.

**Joyce** **:** “Is everything okay, hon?”

**Debra Mae** **:** “Sorry my dear, I was just remembering some of my nightmare I was just having…” (Looks up at Joyce) “Oh, it was awful.”

**Joyce** **:** “I hate bad dreams.”

**Debra Mae** **:** “I had a dream that Arcadia Bay was burning. There was fire and destruction everywhere. People were dead or dying as they burned.”

**Joyce** **:** (Sees a few beer bottles in Debra Mae’s camp) “That’s awful. Well, at least it was just a dream, huh?”

**Debra Mae** **:** “Yes. Thank Christ for that. But it felt so real. I could feel the heat and smell the smoke and the burning flesh… it felt like it was more than just a dream… like a premonition.”

**Joyce** **:** “It was probably just a bad dream, Debra Mae.” (Nods to her) “Enjoy your breakfast.”

**Debra Mae** **:** (Sits up) “Oh, wait a second, my dear!!” (Digging in her pocket) “I took some bottles into the bottle depot, so I can start paying y’all back for the free food I get!!”

**Joyce** **:** “It’s okay, Debra Mae. You keep it. It’s on us… after all, Arcadia Bay takes care of its own.”

**Debra Mae** **:** “Awww… thank you kindly, my dear!! Y’all are too good to me!!”

**Joyce** **:** (Making her way to the back door) “No problem. See you later, Debra Mae.”

Just before Joyce reached the back door, she heard Debra Mae start humming to herself. Joyce stopped and listened, trying to make out what she was vocalizing. She then heard Debra Mae start singing quietly to herself.

**Debra Mae** **:** (Singing) “… _16 years old when I went to the war… to fight a land fit for heroes… God on my side and a gun in my hand… chasing my days down ‘to zero… and I marched and I fought and I bled and I died, and I never did get any older…But I knew at the time that a year in the line was a long enough life for a soldier…_ ”

Joyce turned and gave a worried look to Debra Mae, who was now sitting with her eyes closed, as she gently swayed from side to side. Joyce stared for a few moments and then made her way back inside.

** Inside ** **…**

Kate stared at Warren as he took a break from his work and began to chow down on his breakfast. Kate cleared her throat and he slowed his chewing, raised his eyebrows and stared at her, a look of confusion.

**Kate** **:** “You’re not embarrassed of me, are you, Warren?”

**Warren** **:** (Smiles) “Of course not, Kate!! You’re my girl now. I’ll be here for you whenever you need me Kate, and I aint going anywhere!!” (Pokes her nose) “I love you, ya little cutey!!”

**Kate** **:** (Smiles) “Thank you, Warren. I love you, too.”

**Warren** **:** “Now you’re talking!!” (They both kiss) “ _Now you’re talking!!_ ”

As Warren returned to his work and his breakfast, Kate heard the unmistakable sound of smooching lips. She glanced over at the goth table and saw the youngest member making a kissy face at her, while wiggling her fingers. Kate glared at the teenager, and shook her head. The goth girl then made a V-shape with her fingers and wiggled her tongue in between them. Kate wrinkled her nose in disgust and turned away. Warren glanced up and saw the girl, and then smiled at Kate.

**Warren** **:** “Don’t look it in the eye, Kate. It can’t hurt you if you don’t look at it. Maybe flash your crucifix at it and it’ll go away.”

**Kate** **:** (Smiling, laughing) “Warren!!”

**Warren** **:** “Hey, nobody messes with my girl.” (Both kiss again)

**Kate** **:** (Smiling) "Thank you, Warren."

Warren smiled and winked at her.

** Elsewhere ** **…**

Violet’s car slowly made its way towards the ‘ _Welcome to Arcadia Bay_ ’ sign. She smiled and then reached over and tickled Max’s ear to rouse her from her sleep. Max’s sad blue eyes slowly opened and she looked around her surroundings, confused at first, but then she quickly reacquainted herself with Violet and the newborn, and saw the sign approaching.

“… _Straight to Hell, boy… Go straight to Hell, boy… Go straight to Hell, boy… Go straight to Hell, boy…_ ”

Max and Violet both smiled at the same time as the sign slowly passed by the car and the town opened itself to them, giving Max a flood of memories, feelings and emotions all at the same time. Arcadia Bay looked just as she remembered; _beautiful_.

‘ _Even though it’s going to be short stay, fuck it feels good to be home!!_ ” Max thought.


	5. Motel Rendezvous

** Jameson Motel **

** Room 213 **

** Later That Day **

It was the beginning of a bright and warm sunny afternoon in Arcadia Bay, yet Max found herself stuck inside her shared motel suite, Room 213.

She was stuck inside while Violet was out grabbing some essential supplies, or so she said. Still, it was better that Max was hidden between 4 walls than out in there in the open, where everyone would recognize her. Despite all of this, she wondered if Kate had come back here after their short stay in New York, or had moved elsewhere. She reckoned that she’d probably never know. _It didn’t matter anyway, she wished Kate no ill intent, she’d done enough bad things to her for a lifetime_.

A few burger wrappers and 2 empty beer cans now lay on the bed along with Max herself. She’d never gorged like that before, but she had been famished; almost like she’d never been fed before. ‘ _I’d say that I haven’t been fed before, as I have a new body_ ,’ Max thought to herself, ‘ _But this body isn’t new, or that faint scar from the axe wouldn’t be there_.’ Remember the faint line of separation, she hoped that Violet would grab her the make-up that she had asked for. She hated having to wear a permanent reminder of how badly she’d fucked up.

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “I like her. She seems pretty cool. She actually killed someone just to help me out. If that doesn’t mean I can trust her, then I just don’t know what does.”

Max then stretched and then she eyed the 45-automatic sitting on the nightstand that Violet had given to her. Max picked it up and stared at the cold steel.

**Max** **:** “Maybe I can buy another one just like it once I get into contact with Frank.”

The door suddenly unlocked and opened, and Max snatched the gun up and aimed it at the door. Violet stepped in, carrying a few armfuls of bags. She saw Max aiming at her and smirked, feigning hurt.

**Violet** **:** (Sarcastically) “Oh, go ahead and shoot me. _I don’t wanna live anymore!!_ ”

**Max** **:** (Smiling, lowering the gun) “Sorry, I’m just being paranoid.”

**Violet** **:** (Places the bags on Max’s bed) “That’s completely understandable.” (Gestures to the bags) “I got a few things from the mall, and don’t worry, I grabbed you your makeup!!”

**Max** **:** “You’re a saint!!”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling) “I know I am, ha ha.” (Gesture to the bags) “Go ahead and have a look. I know you wanna!!”

Max smiled and dug into the closest bag, pulling out a large white fedora with a black band, as well as a pair of large white framed, black lens sunglasses. Curiously, she eyed Violet. Violet smiled and folded her arms.

**Violet** **:** “That’s yours. _Both are_. You’re gonna need a disguise out there!!”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “Thank you, Violet!! You read my mind!!”

Violet smiled and grabbed one of the bags and they both began rummaging through them.

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “Found my makeup!! This is exactly what I needed!!”

**Violet** **:** “Ha ha, awesome!!” (Removes 2 large gym bags from her bag) “I hope these are tough!!”

**Max** **:** (Seeing the bags) “What are those for?”

**Violet** **:** “We’re stilling going to hit Sean Prescott’s mansion, right? Well, I was thinking that he should have some money stashed in there somewhere, so I figured that we could grab it!!”

**Max** **:** “I hope we can, but there might not be any time to grab it, _unless we stumble across it_.”

**Violet** **:** “Well, we’ll just have to keep our eyes peeled for it, then!! Or, we can beat it outta Prescott before we _off_ that old fool.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “I like the way you think, Violet!!”

Violet then removed a short, frilly pink, puffy short-sleeved dress and smiled at it. Max saw it and she sourly winced.

**Max** **:** “That’s not mine, is it?”

**Violet** **:** “Naw, don’t worry Max. I wouldn’t ask you to wear something so revealing.”

**Max** **:** “Phew!! Thank God. So, what’s that for?”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling, winking) “You’ll see!! It’s a surprise!!” (Lowers it) “I bought it from that new costume shop that they have in the mall.” (Removing something else from the bag) “Even bought us some Halloween face paint. Y’know, to hide our faces and shit? Masks would limit visibility.”

**Max** **:** (Nodding her head) “Good thinking.”

**Violet** **:** “I just have one question for you; _how in the hell are we gonna get outta there when the police show up?_ ”

Max smiled and then looked down at her hand. She then decided to keep her shadow teleportation a secret for the moment and surprise Violet on the night of their siege.

**Max** **:** (Mimicking what Violet just said about the dress) “ _It’s a surprise_ …”

**Violet** **:** (Squinting) “ _Ooh, hater!!_ ” (Laughs for a few moments and then goes serious) “But _seriously_ , you do have an escape plan, right?”

**Max** **:** “Yes, I do. Don’t worry Violet, it’s a good one!!”

**Violet** **:** “Well, I guess I can trust ya, you trusted me enough to take my offer to _come with_ from the motel. So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

**Max** **:** “I have to get into contact with my guy and we get us some guns, body armor and the like. I just hope he’ll help us. He can be pretty difficult.”

**Violet** **:** “ _Uh oh_.”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “But if we’re paying him, then I’m sure he’ll help us. I’ve just gotta locate Frank Bowers and see if he’s as connected as I think he is.”

Violet nodded her head thoughtfully and then glanced at the sleeping newborn.

**Violet** **:** “What about him?”

**Max** **:** “Oh, I have a plan for him. I’m going to leave him with some good people.”

**Violet** **:** “Can you trust them with him?”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “ _I trust them with my life_.”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling) “Good enough for me.” (Jerks her thumb towards the door) “So, you wanna go and try and find this Frank guy?”

**Max** **:** “The sooner the better!! I’ve just gotta fix my face. The scar’s very faint, but I don’t want anyone noticing it and then noticing me.”

**Violet** **:** (Picks up her shotgun) “Good idea.”

**_ Cue _ ** **_: Red Dead Redemption II OST’s “Oh, My Lovely”_ **

As the afternoon went on, Violet and Max drove around Arcadia Bay as they searched for Frank. Max took in the tour of her old hometown and felt more nostalgia, suddenly wishing that she was back in her 2013 situation and that it never had to end. Of course, she’d change a few things, like save Chloe and expose Nathan and Jefferson before they could harm her or anyone else. Of course, there would be a down side to this; _Rachel Amber would still be long gone from this earth_ , _crudely buried beneath the scrapyard_. Rachel Amber deserved so much better.

During the next few hours, they stopped and asked a few shady looking people in various places around town, people who looked like they might’ve known Frank, although they plead ignorance. They’d even stopped for gas and asked the tattooed, punk looking clerk, but he didn’t know Frank either. So, after a few dead ends, they took a short break and Max fed the newborn while Violet checked the map and listed a few possibilities where he might be, as earlier, they’d checked by the beach _where Max and Chloe had once met up to talk with him about Rachel’s disappearance in another timeline_. _He hadn’t been there either_.

** Many Hours Later ** **…**

They were both sitting in the parking lot of Two Whales Diner, with Violet going inside to grab them some sustenance, as they’d now been out a good portion of the day. Max sat hunched low, in case Joyce was still working there and saw her. She knew that Joyce might still recognize her as her disguise was pitiful at best, but Violet had tried her best.

Max sat up a tiny bit and watched as Violet passed by some purple haired girl with dreadlocks, who was sitting outside of the diner’s entrance, playing an acoustic guitar and softly singing. Max smiled as Violet dropped some cash into the open guitar case, before going into the diner. ‘ _Damn decent of you, Violet!!_ ’ Max thought. Yet as Max stared at the purple haired girl and saw her arm tattoos, she thought that she might’ve met Frank or knew of him. She definitely looked the type. She also reminded Max a bit of a modern-day hippy drifter.

‘ _I’m going to be taking a risk going over to talk with her_ ,’ Max thought to herself, as she unlocked the door, ‘ _But I’ve gotta try something while Violet grabs our dinner_. _I just hope Joyce doesn’t see me_.’ Max opened the door, got out of the car and sauntered on over to the girl, readying some cash. As she made her way closer, she heard the girl whistling the opening part of _Guns N’ Roses’ “Patience”_ , as she played the opening rift on her six string.

The girl smiled up at Max as she approached, and Max smiled back in response. Max then dropped some cash into the case and cleared her throat. The girl’s whistling faded along with her guitar strumming as she looked up at Max, her eyebrows raised, but her face remaining pleasant. She folded her arms across the top of her guitar and spoke with a southern accent.

**Girl** **:** (Smiling) “Yes, can I help you, ma’am?”

**Max** **:** “I’m so sorry to disturb you, but I’m looking for someone around town.”

**Girl** **:** (Holding up her hands) “Sorry dude, I’m not from around here. I’m just passing through.”

**Max** **:** (Sees the patches on her guitar case) “Are you a traveler?”

**Girl** **:** “I guess you can say that. I travel all over by hopping on trains. _No people to answer to, no corporation owns me_.”

**Max** **:** “That’s awesome!! I always wanted to travel from place to place, me and my childhood friend always wanted to see the world…” (Sees the expectant look on the girl’s face) “I’m sorry, I’m rambling, I do that sometimes.”

**Girl** **:** “It’s okay, just lemme’ have it.”

**Max** **:** “The person I’m looking for is a trucker looking dude. He’s got tattoos and he drives this big old RV. He has a pitbull named-”

**Girl** **:** “ _Pompidou_ … the guy’s name is Frank, right?”

**Max** **:** “Yes!! Oh my God, yes!! So, he still lives here in Arcadia Bay?”

**Girl** **:** “He sure does. I just met him yesterday. He gave me and a few of my friends a lift into town. He even hooked us up with some weed. We’re going to this house party tonight and he said he’s gonna be there. Are you going, too??”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “ _I am now_.”

A while later, Max was sitting back in Violet’s car as she watched her approach. Violet then got in beside her and handed her a bag of take-out. Max took it absent mindedly, as she continued to stare at the purple haired girl, who was packing up her stuff. Violet saw this and waved her hand in front of Max’s eyes to get her attention.

**Violet** **:** “What’s up, Max?”

**Max** **:** “I know where Frank’s gonna be. That girl over there gave me the address. He’s going to be at a barbeque tonight at the Arcadia Bay Trailer Park.”

**Violet** **:** (Slumps back in her chair) “Oh shit. I can’t go with you. I live there and my roommate might see me.”

**Max** **:** “So what?”

**Violet** **:** “So, she might see me with you and after what we’re planning on doing, it’s bound to make the headlines. If she recognizes that I was with you, she might go to the police.”

**Max** **:** “Oh… Dammit…”

**Violet** **:** “I’m sorry, Max…”

**Max** **:** “It’s okay. Nothing’s ever this easy.” (Looks at Violet) “Actually is there something I can ask of you instead??”

**Violet** **:** “Sure, anything.”

**Max** **:** (Hands Violet a slip of paper) “I need you to take the baby to this address. Wait until nightfall to drop him off. Just leave him in a basket, ring the bell and run away. But be hiding close by in case no one answers the door.”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding her head) “Alright, sure thing.”

Max began to eat her take-out, as she glanced back at the sleeping newborn. She then smiled back at him and gently rubbed his little head with her thumb. Violet turned to her as she ate her own share of the take-out, and saw the smile on Max’s face. Violet smiled as well.

**Max** **:** “Sucks to part with him, but he doesn’t wanna go where we’re going.”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding) “Amen to that.” (Looks out through the windshield) “ _Wait, is that him?_ ”

Max turned to glance out of the windshield and saw a familiar, old beat-up RV pulling up to the curb. The purple haired girl waved at whoever was driving, gathered her stuff and got inside. Max nodded her head as she stared at the massive vehicle, which slowly pulled away from the curb and began driving down the street. Dusk was starting to approach, fast.

**Max** **:** “That’s him. Follow him, but keep your distance.”

**Violet** **:** (Starts up the car) “Sure thing, boss. I’ll drop you off and then go and run my errand.” (Looks at Max) “But I’ll be back. I’ll keep watch from distance.”

**Max** **:** (Smiles at her) “You’re awesome, Violet. Thank you so much, for everything.”

**Violet** **:** (Winks at her) “Hey, what are friends for, huh?” (Both high-five)

The car started up and Violet crept out of the parking and then began to slowly follow the RV, keeping a safe distance to avoid detection. Max couldn’t fool herself in telling herself that she wasn’t anxious in the least. Sure, she’d gotten through to him once, but she had Chloe with her in another timeline. Max knew that Frank could be dangerous if he needed to be, and that’s what frightened her.

This time, she’d be going in alone, _into the lion’s den_.

**Violet** **:** (Smacking her hand on the wheel) “I don’t believe this. Look, Max.”

Max glanced out of the windshield and saw where Violet was pointing. She was pointing at a beat-up old black van with a blood red inverted pentagram painted on the side of it. Spray painted in white letters was the band name _Torsten and The Tormented_. Their van sat parked in a motel parking lot. Max slumped back in her seat, then glanced back at Violet.

**Max** **:** “That goth group’s here in Arcadia Bay. Maybe they followed us.”

**Violet** **:** “But how would they know that we came here?”

**Max** **:** “We’re the closest town to Beaver Creek.” (Smiles) “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling, nodding) “I think so.”

**Max** **:** “Let’s find the rest of those stupid Satanists once we get our guns and have some fun with em’. Whaddaya say, Violet?”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding her head, smiling) “ _I’m with ya, boss_.”


	6. Frank Bowers

** Arcadia Bay Trailer Park **

** Later That Night ** **…**

**_Joan Jett’s cover of “Love Hurts”_** played through the speakers of a large stereo system as people sat around the living room area of a mobile home at the edge of the Arcadia Bay Trailer Park. Among the white trash clientele was none other than the Bay’s own notorious drug-dealer **Frank Bowers** , sitting on the couch and having a beer. He still had his shaggy blonde hair, beard, tattoos, leather jacket, jeans, biker boots as well as his no-nonsense attitude that had preceded his bad reputation. All in all, he was one dangerous man to deal with, and _even more dangerous if you got on his bad side_.

He’d just finished re-stocking his normal weekend clientele with the usual vices of their choosing and had been invited by the lot to hang out and party for a bit. Tired of being a recluse in his trailer with only his dog Pompidou for company, he had agreed to stay for a bit and make some money at the same time.

_“…To take a lotta pain, take a lotta pain… Love is like a cloud, holds a lot of rain… Love Hurts… ooh ooh, Love Hurts…_ ”

Frank then looked down at Rachel’s bracelet which he still wore around his right wrist. He sighed and then took a swig of his booze, remembering the love of his life and the romance they’d shared. He began to caress it with his thumb.

**Frank** **:** “ _I miss you, my lioness_ …”

The young tattooed girl with purple hair from before approached him, holding a beer. Frank looked up from the TV, which was playing the werewolf orgy scene from _Howling II: You Sister is a Werewolf_ , and looked at her. The girl saw what was playing on the TV and chuckled.

**Girl** **:** “Ooh, very sexy, Frank!! Didn’t take you for a furry!!”

**Frank** **:** “What’s up, Cass??”

**Cassidy** smiled at him and sat on the arm rest to the left of him and smiled down at him.

**Cassidy** **:** “It’s just you never answered my question, Frank.”

**Frank** **:** (Blankly) “Which was, again?”

**Cassidy** **:** “Are you coming to see _Firewalk_ play tomorrow night??”

**Frank** **:** “Ah, I remember now… _I might_. I could make some more coin there.”

**Cassidy** **:** “Cool, glad to hear it!!”

**Frank** **:** “Well I’m glad you’re glad.” (Looks her over) “Is that all?”

**Cassidy** **:** (Playfully shoves him) “ _Nah, ya big Oscar_. I also wanted to say thank you for giving me and my friends a lift into town. I’ve been walking these last few days in that storm. I would’ve hopped the train here like I usually do, but some guy was murdered doing just that last weekend and the police are looking for his killer.”

**Frank** **:** (Shrugs) “Don’t mention it, kiddo.” (Takes a sip of his beer) “Pompidou likes you, so I guess you’re okay, Cass.”

Cassidy began laughing and shook her head. Frank chuckled a little bit too, even though he was being serious. Cassidy then hopped off the arm rest and made her way around Frank, plopping down beside him, and smiling at him.

**Cassidy** **:** “So Frank, are you gonna show me around town??”

**Frank** **:** “There’s not much to see. It’s a boring ass little town.”

**Cassidy** **:** (Smiling) “Oh c’mon, I’m sure there’s something fun to do around here… _something for just the 2 of us_ … Maybe we can skinny dip in that lake in Overlook Park… or if you’re feeling brave, we can skinny dip in the ocean…”

Frank gave her a once-over look, seeing that she was serious. Frank smiled weakly and shook his head with an amused chuckle.

**Frank** **:** “I’m flattered, but I’m busy tonight.”

**Cassidy** **:** “Alright, tomorrow night then!! C’mon dude!!”

A tall, bearded and tattooed biker looking guy came inside, gesturing to Frank with a nod.

**Biker** **:** “Yo Frank, I think you have a customer waiting.”

**Frank** **:** “Tell em’ to come inside and talk to me, then. I’m getting’ my drink on.”

**Biker** **:** “Said they wanna talk in private. Said something about a debt they wanna pay off.”

**Frank** **:** “A debt?” (Straining to think) “Alright, I’ll go and check em’ out. Where they at?”

**Biker** **:** “They’re right by your RV. Pompidou’s losing his damn mind.”

**Cassidy** **:** “Need extra muscle?”

**Frank** **:** (Getting up) “Naw, stay here, kid. I better handle this alone.”

Cassidy watched as Frank made his way out of the front door, putting on his trucker cap and exiting the screen door. She slumped back in defeat.

**Cassidy** **:** (Smiling) “ _Selfish bitch_.”

Frank made his way down the front steps and passed by a few boys working the grill. ‘ _Fuck, that steak smells good_ ,’ Frank thought, as he laid eyes upon the short, fedora and sunglasses wearing female figure standing by his RV. One of the guys looked up and called to him as he passed. He was a dreadlocked guy who was a friend of Cassidy’s. His name was **Finn** , or something.

**Finn** **:** “Yo Frank, these steaks are almost done, man!!”

**Frank** **:** “Good, save me a plate, I’ll be right back.”

**Finn** **:** “Alright, but hurry on back, dude!! Before I eat all these myself!!”

Frank cautiously approached the short figure and nodded to them. Max nodded back.

**Frank** **:** “You got cash?”

**Max** **:** (Holds up a large bundle) “Yes.”

**Frank** **:** (Folds his arms) “So, what’s this about a debt that you owe?”

**Max** **:** (Gestures to the RV) “Not here, inside your RV.”

**Frank** **:** “This better be business. I don’t like my time bein’ wasted, you catch my drift?”

**Max** **:** “Sure.”

Frank opened the door to his RV, when his large German shepherd/Pitbull mix **Pompidou** lunged at the Max who took a step back, with Frank catching him by the collar and gently tugging him back inside.

**Frank** **:** “Whoaaa, boy. Easy boy, easy.” (Eyeing the her suspiciously) “You armed?”

**Max** **:** “No, I don’t believe in guns.”

**Frank** **:** “Alright, get in here, then. And close the door behind you.”

Max did as she was told, with Frank holding back Pompidou, who continued to growl at them. Max then gently smiled down at Pompidou.

**Frank** **:** “He doesn’t get all uppity for no reason. You a cop?”

**Max** **:** (Laughs) “No, don’t care for them, especially in this town.” (Holds her hand out to Pompidou) “Hello Pompidou. Nice to see you again.”

Frank stared at Max as Pompidou stopped growling, cocked his head and then sniffed her hand. He then relaxed slightly and began panting, letting her give him light scratches behind the ears. Frank watched on in astonishment.

**Frank** **:** “Who are you?”

**Max** **:** “I guess you can say that I’m a friend of Chloe Price. I’m here to pay her debt.”

**Frank** **:** “Chloe Price is dead my friend. And you don’t look like you’ve got 3 grand on you.”

**Max** **:** (Removing a bundle) “I don’t. I have a lot more than that.” (Tosses it to Frank) “It’s all there, plus a little interest for your troubles.”

Frank caught the money and then began quickly counting it, seeing that it was all there, plus the extra that she had specified.

**Frank** **:** “Chloe must’ve meant a lot to whoever you are.” (Pocketing the cash and removing his notebook) “She was an alright kid, but she was bad for business if you know what I mean. I do miss her, though, even if we didn’t always see eye to eye. After she was murdered, I thought I’d just have to eat the loss.” (Writes in his notebook) “Who are you anyway?”

**Max** **:** “We’ve never met before…” (Removes her hat and sunglasses) “But I’ll guarantee that you’ve heard of me.”

Frank stared at her for a few moments, before it slowly registered that he had indeed seen her before, on the News and discussed on talk shows for her violent, murder spree that lasted almost 2 years. Last he heard, she had been finally tracked down and killed in New York a year ago. _Yet, here she was, in the flesh, clear as day_.

Without warning, Frank quickly drew a black, snub nosed Astra Terminator revolver from the back of his belt, with Max pulling the 45-automatic from her waistline, to which they both aimed at one another. Pompidou began barking loudly once again.

**Frank** **:** “Oh yeah, I know who you are!! Everyone knows you!! I don’t know how the fuck you’re still alive, but I want some goddamn answers now!!”

**Max** **:** “Hell didn’t want me back, until I brought along the 3 other sick puppies who started all of this.”

**Frank** **:** “ _All of what?_ ”

**Max** **:** “Everything, Frank. Rachel’s disappearance, as well as her and Chloe’s deaths. I’m just here for the 3 people responsible. _Sean Prescott, Nathan Prescott and Mark Jefferson_. I’m sure that you remember that crazy ass Prescott kid.”

**Frank** **:** “Yes, I remember that little motherfucker. Apparently, he confessed to killing Rachel as part of a plea deal for him to be sent to a mental facility, rather than prison.”

**Max** **:** “ _And Professor Mark Jefferson?_ ”

**Frank** **:** “That asshole’s being held in Oregon State Penitentiary. Ooh, if I could get my hands on the both of them…”

**Max** **:** “Well then, Frank…” (Lowers her gun) “Let’s talk business then.”

**Frank** **:** “Wait a minute, I can’t trust you after all you’ve done!! How do I know you’re even real?!”

**Max** **:** “I assure you Frank, I am real.”

**Frank** **:** “No fucking way, dude!! I’ve gotta be fucking hallucinating.” (Thumbs back the hammer) “You’re not real!! This is impossible!!”

Max slowly backed up into the shadow of his bedroom and vanished, just as Frank was pulled the trigger. **BLAM!!** He then heard the bullet hit the back wall. Pompidou raced past Frank and growled around the bedroom area, frantically sniffing around for any sign of Max. Frank took a few steps forward as well and felt around the darkness feeling nothing, no blood, no body, _nothing_.

**_ Cue _ ** **_: Suzi Quatro’s “The Wild One”_ **

“ _All of my life I wanted to be somebody, and HERE I AM!!_ ”

**Max** **:** (Sticking her gun into the back of his neck) “Ha ha, you didn’t know that I could do that, did you?! Move through shadows?”

“ _Well, I’m a red-hot fox and I can take the knocks, I’m a hammer from hell, honey, can’t you tell? I’m The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

Frank held his hands up, his gun still in his hand.

**Max** **:** (Cocks her pistol) “Now as for the topic at hand…” (Pistol whips him in the back of the head) “Does _this_ feel real enough for you, Frank!?”

“ _I’m a touched-up freak on a winnin’ streak, I’m gonna own this town, you can’t hold me down, I’m The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

Frank stumbled forward smacked right into the bedroom door, slamming it shut on the barking Pompidou. Frank caught his balance and turned to face Max.

**Frank** **:** (Clutching his head) “Arghhh, cunt!!” (Spins around, punches her)

“ _Well it aint no use, turn me loose, more, MORE, I can’t keep score!!_ ”

Max’s head snapped back from the right cross, but she quickly shook it off and whacked the pistol across Frank’s jaw, snapping his head the other way.

“ _I’ve… got… MY… head screwed on, and the days are gone when you kept me down and pushed me around, I’m The Wild One… yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

Frank then spun back to her and took aim, but Max quickly grabbed a dirty sauce pot which sat in the sink and flailed it at him, knocking the revolver from his grasp. The gun went off and dropped to the floor as dropped to his knee, holding his hand and shouting. Max then raced up and caught Frank’s head in her hands, kneeing him in the face, dropping him to the floor. She then spun her own pistol in her hand, catching it by the barrel. She then dropped her knee down onto his chest and began flogging him back and forth with the pistol grip.

“ _I’m a blue-eyed bitch and I wanna get rich, get outta my way, cause I’m here to stay, I’m The Wild One… yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

**Frank** **: WHACK!! WHACK!!** “Gak!!”

**Max** **:** (Stops the assault, grabs his shirt) “Dammit Frank, I don’t wanna fight you!! I want to help you get even with these guys, the ones who hurt Rachel, Chloe and countless others.”

**Frank** **:** (Squinting) “What the hell makes you so righteous all of a sudden, Max??”

**Max** **:** “It has nothing to do with righteousness, Frank!! It’s revenge!! It’s what I was sent back to do!! I’m trying to get this done for the both of us!!”

**Frank** **:** (Sitting up) “Bullshit!!”

“ _Well it aint no use, turn me loose, more, MORE, I can’t keep score!! Yeahhh!!_ ”

Frank then shoved Max back, wound up and punched hard between her legs, sending her stumbling back and clutching herself, as she cussed him out a good one. Frank then scrambled to his feet and tackled her into the kitchen sink and cupboard area. Dirty plates and glasses fell noisily to the floor and shattered. He then grabbed her by the throat with both hands and held her head under the dirty sink water. Max choked as she wildly tried to claw and scratch his face, but his death-grip remained. She then saw something shiny to her left; a silver frying pan. Max grabbed it by the handle and hit him hard in his right shoulder. Frank barked, releasing his death grip slightly. Max yanked her head out of the water and attempted another swing at Frank with the pan, but Frank blocked it with his forearm and grabbed her by her shirt, feeding her a few more hard rights to the face, before tossing her into the front area of his RV. Max grabbed onto him as she stumbled away from the throw and they both landed with a hard thud on the floor.

“ _Well it aint no use, turn me loose, more, MORE, I can’t keep score!! Well, I’m a red-hot fox and I can take the knocks, I’m a hammer from hell, honey, can’t you tell? I’m The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

Frank then wasted no time trying to wrestle the gun away from her, which she was still holding. Max felt this and yanked his hand towards her face, biting down HARD on his knuckles. Frank then howled in pain, trying to wrestle his hand away from her bloody teeth. As he yanked his hand free and attempted to give her another good right hook, Max took hold of his shoulders and kneed him hard in the balls. As he choked and clutched his family jewels, Max quickly grabbed a handful of his hair while he was stunned and then rammed his head HARD into the floor, knocking him out. He shuddered a final spastic jerk as he floated into dreamland.

“ _I’m a touched-up freak on a winnin’ streak, I’m gonna own this town, you can’t hold me down, I’m The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

As he now lay groaning loudly on the floor, Max scrambled away from him while he was down and pressed her back against the wall, panting loudly from the adrenaline. She shook her head at the unneeded conflict, to which he forced her to act out. ‘ _Jesus, he’s still a stubborn ball breaker in this timeline as well_ ,’ Max thought as she shook her head.

_“I’m The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!”_

She heard Pompidou barking and ramming the door to get out and help Frank against her, so she slowly and shakily got to her feet, stumbling over to the bedroom door. She grabbed the doorknob tightly and began to turn it-

“ _The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

-and Pompidou bolted out of the doorway and raced towards her. Max quickly caught him by the snout as he jumped at her and she brought the butt of the pistol handle down on his head with all of her might. _Pompidou was unconscious before he hit the floor_.

“ _I’m_ _The Wild One… Yes, I’m The Wild One!!_ ”

Max then stumbled back, slowly trying to calm her breathing. She looked down at the unconscious Frank and kicked him hard between the legs, seeing him suddenly twitch as he then let out a long, loud and eventually waning groan. She then shakily sat in the driver’s seat of the RV, rubbing herself between her legs, hissing loudly at the burning sensation.

**Max** **:** “ _Pussy punching motherfucker…_ now we’re even _._ ”

After a few moments, the RV started up and slowly made its way out of the trailer park, heading off through the wilderness.


	7. The Return of Rachel Amber

** A While Later ** **…**

Max sat atop Frank’s RV, with her legs dangling over the windshield, as she stared up at the large full moon. The pale light illuminated the beach and surrounding wilderness in an eerie, dreamlike light, also making Max look like a ghost. She sat back on her hands and sighed, lowering her eyes. She then covered her eyes, resting her elbows on her knees.

**Max** **:** (Slapping her knee) “ _Nice fucking going, Max. Now he’ll never help you. This is exactly why you fucked up and died the first time._ ”

She sighed aloud, remembering that she’d left Frank and Pompidou tied up inside the RV, without a clue of how to try and reason with Frank. She wished that she knew Rachel Amber at the moment, and that she’d be able to talk Frank down from wanting to kill her. There had to be some way of getting through to that stubborn old fool.

_If only Max knew Rachel Amber… or was Rachel Ambe_ r.

**Max** **:** “No thanks, I tried dressing like her and I looked like a clown. Frank even said so.” (Closing her eyes) “No, I believe his exact words were, ‘ _and_ _you look like ass_.’ If only I looked just like you, Rachel. I need to fool this prick.”

As Max sat there with her eyes closed, she focused on the memories of Rachel’s photo, specifically, the photo on the missing poster for her. Max then repeated what she’d said all of those years back in 2013 upon seeing the girl’s photo for the first time.

**Max** **:** “ _Rachel Amber… she looks so hopeful and pretty… I wonder what happened to her? It looks like she’s been gone for months._ ”

Jefferson’s words echoed through her mind at the same time. ‘ _Hitchcock called film and photography little pieces of time_ …,’ he’d been saying on the day that she’d gotten her rewind powers and reunited with Chloe.

Max then felt a thick sheet of static electricity cover her and found that she couldn’t open her eyes, no matter how hard she tried. ‘ _Great, fucking sleep paralysis_ ,’ Max thought to herself, knowing that she’d suffered from it off and on while she was younger. _No, something was different about this sensation_. After a few moments, Max finally opened her eyes and sat up, her heart beating fast in her chest.

**Max** **:** “ _Holy fucking shit!!_ ”

Max then replayed the words she’d just said in her mind, hearing that the voice hadn’t sounded like hers at all. It was still feminine, but it sounded like someone completely different. Max frowned and sat up, speaking again, but hearing someone else’s voice.

**Max** **:** “Whoa, what the hell’s happening to me?? That’s not my voice!!”

Max then felt her face and hair, feeling it longer than it had been before. She then pulled out a small pocket mirror that she’d taken from Bella’s bag, seeing that the face in the reflection that wasn’t hers; _it was Rachel Amber’s_.

**_ Cue _ ** **_: Aerosmith’s “Amazing”_ **

“ _It’s Amaaaaaz-in’!! With the blink of an eye, you finally see the light…_ ”

Those hazel eyes stared bewildered back at Max as Max’s tested out a few different facial expressions, with Rachel’s face mimicking all of them. She then gasped aloud, seeing the color begin to drain from Rachel’s face.

“ _Ooohh ohh_ , _it’s Amaaaaaz-in’!! When the moment arrives that you’ll know you’ll be alright…”_

**Max/ Rachel** **:** “Wowzer!! _I’ve turned into Rachel Amber!!_ ”

“ _Ohhhhhh_ , it’s _Amaaaaaz-in’!! And I’m saying a prayer for the desperate hearts, toniiiight…_ ”

Max looked down at her clothes and saw that they were different. They were mostly black; black leather jacket, black choker necklace, black undershirt, black fingerless gloves, blue denim shorts, black leggings and black boots. She also had a long, blonde pompadour ponytail style haircut and a blue feathered earring dangling from her left ear.

**Max/Rachel** **:** “Holy moly… did I do this on my own? I can teleport through shadows and shape-shift to look like other people… I wonder what else can I do…” (Looks down at her hands)

** A While Later ** **…**

Frank began to stir, frowning in his semi-conscious state at the pain in his head and in his groin. He tried to move, feeling that his limbs were all still taped up. He groaned and opened his eyes, only seeing darkness.

**Frank** **:** (Widening his eyes) “ _Holy shit… holy shit, I’m fucking blind!!_ ”

**Female voice** **:** “You’re not blind, Frank. It’s just dark out.” (Giggles)

Frank’s eyes widened as he heard the familiar, sweet voice that he hadn’t heard in a very long time. Frank stopped and stared hard into the darkness, seeing a slender silhouette fully materialize from within the darkness. He looked it over, sitting up suddenly as he saw the blue feather dangling from the ear, illuminated by the moonlight from outside. The silhouette stood there, looking at Frank with Rachel’s hazel eyes.

**Frank** **:** (Unmoving) “ _Rachel??_ ”

**Max/Rachel** **:** (Smiling, eyes glistening) “Hi, Frank.”

Pompidou stood beside Rachel, tail wagging and panting loudly. Rachel smiled her kind smile and slowly made her way over to Frank, kneeling down and untying him. As she did so, Frank’s eyes rolled up and he fainted, dropping like a sack of potatoes to the RV floor. Pompidou panicky unlocked the RV door by pawing at it and raced off into the night, barking loudly. Rachel smiled down at Frank and tilted her head, giving her a cutesy look.

**Rachel** **:** “Awww!!”

** A While Later ** **…**

** Cue ** **: _Aerosmith’s “Angel ”_ **

Frank awoke, lying in his bed, groaning loudly. He felt for his head and felt an ice pack resting against the side of his head, where he’d landed. He tried to sit up, but a small hand gently placed itself on his chest and slowly eased him back into his warm bed.

**Frank** **:** (Eyes shakily opening) “Caulfield?? Is that you?”

**Rachel** **:** “No, it’s just us here. _You’re safe… you’re dreaming_..”

**Frank** **:** (Sees Rachel) “Oh my God, Rachel…”

**Rachel** **:** (Smiling down at him) “In the flesh!!” (Pokes his nose) “Aren’t you happy to see me, hon? I’m happy to see you!! I missed you!!”

**Frank** **:** “I did, I missed you so much, Rachel… when you left… I thought I’d done something wrong…” (Looks her over) “But it can’t be… _this is impossible_ …”

**Rachel** **:** “The afterlife has way different rules than that of the living… Anything is possible, Frank… even me being here with you now.” (Takes his hand in hers and places it on her face) “Go head… touch me if you need proof that you’re not dreaming…” (Strokes his cheek) “I’m just as real as anything in your world…”

“ _I want your love… let’s break the walls between us…_ ”

Frank stared at her through teary eyes as he caressed her face and hair.

“ _Don’t make it tough… I’ll put away my pride…_ ”

**Frank** **:** “Oh my God Rach, I never thought I’d see you again…”

**Rachel** **:** (Pointing at his heart spot) “Oh, I live on, Frank… in here.”

“ _Enough’s enough… I’ve suffered and I’ve seen the liiiiiight…_ ”

And with that, Rachel kissed Frank, holding his face in her hands.

“ _Bay-ay-bah, You’re my angel… come and save me toniiiiight…._ ”

Frank then wrapped his arms around her waist and began to kiss her back, both of them moaning loudly, as she crawled onto him.

“ _You’re my angel… Come and make it alriiiight…_ ”

He sat up, wrapped in her arms as they continued to gently kiss one another, then moving to her neck. Rachel tilted her head back and let out a few shaky breaths as he gently sucked on her warm flesh. The bed creaked noisily under them both as Frank began to carefully undress her, with Rachel doing the same to Frank.

** A While Later ** **…**

“ _Without your love… I’m nothing but a beggar… without your love, a dog without a bone… What can I do?? I’m sleepin’ in this bed alone…_ ”

Frank and Rachel were completely undressed in the dark as he lay inside her, thrusting in and out of her. Rachel clung to him, moaning softly in the darkness, her nails threatening to bite into his back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

“ _Bay-ay-bah, You’re my angel… come and save me toniiiiight…. You’re my angel… Come and make it alriiiight…_ ”

Rachel stared up at Frank with a fevered, euphoric expression, her eyes glistening as they stared into his own. Frank continued to suck on her neck as he thrusted hard in her, scaring her a little. He was more beast than man, and she liked it. He must’ve channeled some hidden, raw lust and growled with each hard thrust he gave her. _He was a lot bigger than she thought he’d be_.

Frank continued to make love to her, with Rachel moaning loudly.

“ _Come_ _and save me toniiiiight…_ ”

** Joyce and David Madsen’s Residence **

David Madsen leaned on his muscle car as he worked under the hood. The former military man rather enjoyed his hobby and wished dearly that he and his late stepdaughter Chloe could’ve shared it together, but alas, she hated his guts to the bitter end. It’s not like he was perfect though, he did cross the line with her on more than a few occasions and he had yet to forgive himself for that. He wished he’d tried harder with her, but he also wished that she’d of given him at least half a chance. He knew that he couldn’t take her father William’s place, but he wanted her to be able to make room for someone like him in her life.

**David** **:** (Sighs) “I do miss ya every day. kiddo. I’ll take good care of your mom for ya.”

He smiled as he imagined her response being like, “ _Oh, I know you will_ ,” or, “ _You damn well better, or I’m gonna hella kick your ass!!_ ” He shook his head and chuckled, missing the very girl who saw him as public enemy number one. He hoped that deep down that she felt a bit of acceptance for him. Even though Joyce had said that she saw it in her daughter, David hadn’t been able to. Maybe, he figured, if he looked a bit harder-

**Joyce** **:** “David hon, do you hear that?”

**David** **:** “One sec.” (Turns down his stereo)

As David listened, he heard a faint noise. Hearing it, he slowly made his way into the living room area and glanced at Joyce, who was sitting on the couch and reading a book. She stared up at him as they both began to hear it, a kind of high-pitched noise. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of the front door.

**Joyce** **:** (Getting up) “That sounds like… a baby… crying…” (Motioning David to follow her)

They both hurried to the front door and Joyce slowly opened it, hearing the sound clear as day. It sounded like the cries of a newborn baby. Both she and David stared down at a large basket, where a newborn baby lay crying, wrapped up in soft white sheets.

**Joyce** **:** (Kneeling down) “ _Oh my God_ …” (Picking it up) “David, look!!”

**David** **:** “ _Oh wow… oh wow…_ ” (Looks around) “I wonder how long he was out there?”

Joyce carefully removed the newborn from the basket and held it close to her, gently rubbing its little cheeks with her fingers.

**Joyce** **:** “It’s a boy…” (Smiling) “David, can you believe this?”

**David** **:** “No, I can’t…” (Smiling) “This is… a miracle…”

**Joyce** **:** “It is, it truly is…” (Closing her eyes) “Oh Lord, thank you for this miracle!!”

**David** **:** “Don’t worry little guy, you’re safe now.”

**Joyce** **:** “Safe and sound.”

David put an arm around her and she smiled, then they both kissed. Damn, it felt good to see Joyce smile like that again, David thought to himself. He missed it, just as they both missed Chloe. He finally saw some of the faint traces of true happiness that he knew she had hidden down deep. He was thankful that something so special could make her smile like that again.

Violet smiled from her hiding place in the bushes outside, seeing both Joyce and David take one last look around the front yard, before going back inside and letting the door slowly close behind them. Violet nodded her head, climbed out of the bushes and took one last look at Chloe’s old home.

**Violet** **:** (Quietly) “ _Good luck, little man_.”

Violet then turned and walked down the street to the next block where her car was waiting.


	8. Guns

** Frank’s RV **

** The Next Morning **

Frank lay there with Max/Rachel is his arms, her head resting on his chest. She smiled as he caressed her long blonde hair and watched her sleep, thanking God that she’d come back to him, even if it was for the briefest time. Rachel had told him that she wouldn’t be able to stay, as she’d be gone once he woke up. _He hadn’t caught on that he was already awake and Max/Rachel had lied to him in order to spare him anymore pain at the truth that she was actually Max Caulfield_ , _and not his lioness. She was glad that he was none the wiser._

As he lay back to close his eyes and try and sleep, he felt Rachel slowly awaken, sitting up and looking around. She then saw him, smiled and laid back on his chest.

**Frank** **:** (Sighs) “I don’t want this to end, Rach.”

**Rachel** **:** “Me neither, Frankie.” (Smiles) “This had to be some of the best you’ve given me.”

**Frank** **:** (Smiling) “Likewise, babe.”

**Rachel** **:** (Sighs) “I hate to ask this of you, but I have to.”

**Frank** **:** “Sure, go on.”

**Rachel** **:** “ _Are you going to help Max Caulfield??_ ”

Frank sat there for a few moments, remember the previous night’s events.

**Frank** **:** “I don’t think I can... that psycho little girl is pure evil.”

**Rachel** **:** “I agree that she’s done some really horrendous shit, but-”

**Frank** **:** “Huh, you can say that again!! Fuck, she _did_ all of those girls from Blackwell with a chainsaw!! Wasn’t Victoria Chase a friend of yours?”

**Rachel** **:** “Yes and No… _more like Frenemy_ …”

**Frank** **:** “Still, you had to be repulsed by what Caulfield had done!!”

**Rachel** **:** (Nodding her head) “Yes, I am. It’s beyond evil.”

**Frank** **:** “Then why should I help her? What’s in it for you?”

**Rachel** **:** “I get to see the people responsible for my death get judged. The ones who took me away from you in the first place…”

Frank felt stunned at her response, so he took a breath.

**Frank** **:** “Rachel…”

**Rachel** **:** “If it weren’t for them, I’d still be here with you and Pompidou… I miss you both… You said so yourself that you wanted this to last forever… Do me this favor Frank… _help her stop these people_.”

**Frank** **:** “But 2 of them are locked up and one’s untouchable.”

**Rachel** **:** “The girl has a plan, Frank. She just needs your help.”

She looked up at him from where she lay on his chest. He then glanced down at her and stared at her for a few moments. He then shook his head in disapproval.

**Frank** **:** “I don’t think that I can, Rach. I don’t know if I can trust her.”

**Rachel** **:** “You can, Frank.”

**Frank** **:** “How so?”

**Rachel** **:** “She used to be like me. A shy girl in a new place, but with dreams of making it big. And we were both lured in and victimized by Mark Jefferson.”

**Frank** **:** (Sitting up) “ _Seriously?_ _Both of you?_ ”

**Rachel** **:** “You saw the pictures of me as everyone else has, Frankie… drugged out of my mind in that basement of his, scared to death… and all I could think of at the moment was you…”

Frank remembered seeing those images, alright. They had not been made public at the time, but he did find them online after they were leaked to the public. Heck, a few of them had been used as memes, which he thought was so fucked up. His lioness had been shared out there to a sick, tainted world, with those who saw her as just another unfortunate joke. Sure, there were those who were sickened by the images, but the bad outweighed the good in this case.

_What was happening to this world?_

**Frank** **:** (Closes his eyes tightly, clenching his fists) “I hated seeing you like that!! _I heard that your parents actually had to leave the court room when they were first shown!!_ ” (Staring into her eyes) “You know that I’m also guilty in what happened to you. I sold those drugs that they used on you… I played a hand in your death as well, my lioness…”

**Rachel** **:** (Caressing his face) “You couldn’t have known their intentions, Frankie… I hold no contempt for you…”

**Frank** **:** (Pulling her closer to him) “Be that as it may, I still blame myself… You must’ve been so scared…”

**Rachel** **:** (Nodding) “I remember hoping and praying that I’d get to see you again… but then everything just went black… next thing I knew was that I was dead, and that no one was going to find my body… I just wanted to come home to you, Frankie.”

**Frank** **:** (Clutching his head in his hands) “NO!!”

Frank was now holding his head in his hands, trying not to break down into sobs at the sudden remembrance of the pain that had taken him over and nearly destroyed him. Rachel gently rubbed his back and softly hushed him, before pulling him into her arms. Frank clung to her and shakily breathed away his sobs into that of pure animalistic anger.

**Frank** **:** “ _I wasn’t there for you when you needed me!! I was too cowardly to try and make things right after that fight we had!!_ ” (Looks into her eyes) “Well, no more, Rach!! I’m done leaving things the way they were!! _I’ll swear that I’ll do anything for you, Rachel!!_ ”

**Rachel** **:** (Smiling) “Thank you, Frankie.”

**Frank** **:** “Like I said, Rach, _anything for you_.”

And with that, they both kissed and held each other close, knowing full well what was coming.

**Frank** **:** “Will you stay with me until I wake up, Rach? I missed you so goddamn much…”

**Rachel** **:** (Repeating what he just told her) “ _Anything for you_.”

Frank chuckled and smiled as he then rested his head against hers. Rachel held him in her arms as they both settled back in for the remainder of the night. Frank would hold her as long as he could, waiting for the day that they might be reunited.

A while later, a text message conversation read as follows:

**Frank** **:** ‘ _Hey Shopkeeper, u still selling on the DL??_ ’

**Shopkeeper** **:** ‘ _Always. U need something?_ ’

**Frank** **:** ‘ _I wanna browse the toolbox. Need some new tools 4 my RV_.’

**Shopkeeper** **:** ‘ _When u wanna meet?_ ’

**Frank** **:** ‘ _ASAP_ ’

**Shopkeeper** **:** ‘ _Tomorrow after lunch?_ ’

**Frank** **:** ‘ _I’ll be there. Thnx_.’

**Shopkeeper** **:** ‘ _Anytime_.’

** Arcadia Bay Beach **

** Morning **

Frank slowly emerged _alone_ from his RV, pausing as he looked around the golden beach in the mid morning light. As he scanned around his surroundings, he stopped as he laid eyes upon Max and some blonde, masculine girl as they both sat at a picnic table and cooked burgers in the small firepit. The other girl was sitting atop the table’s surface beside a 6-pack of beer, her feet on the bench, a shotgun on her shoulders with her arms folded down over it.

It was the other girl who noticed Frank standing there, when she pointed him out to Max, making her whirl around to see him. Max remained kneeling by the cooking beef as she gently and nervously waved at Frank, giving him a small, innocent smile.

‘ _Probably going to try and make amends with me_ ,’ Frank thought, ‘ _Fat fucking chance_.’

Frank hesitantly nodded back to her as he slid his leather jacket over his flannel shirt and his trucker cap on as he then made his way over to them both. Violet eyed him coldly, and Frank knew that Max must’ve told him about the fist fight that they’d had the previous night.

**Max** **:** “Good morning, Frank. Breakfast?”

**Frank** **:** (Shaking his head) “I’m good, I already had some beans.” (Sighs and folds his arms) “So, I thought over what we were discussing yesterday…”

**Max** **:** (Eyebrows raise) “Oh?”

**Frank** **:** “You still have the money, right?”

**Max** **:** (Tosses it to him) “6 thou.”

**Frank** **:** (Catches it, runs a finger through it) “You’re probably gonna need a little more that that.”

**Violet** **:** (Tosses him her cut) “Add another 9 thou,”

Max smiled over at Violet, who winked back at her.

**Frank** **:** (Catches it) “Shit, y’all are serious, huh? 15 grand??” (Shrugs) “Alright, I’ll bring you to a gun dealer. She’ll set you up.”

**Max** **:** (Jerks her thumb back and forth) “Does the seller know about me and Violet?”

**Frank** **:** (Eyes Violet) “She doesn’t know names, just that I put in a good word for you both.” (Points at Max) “ _Don’t make me regret this, Caulfield_.”

**Max** **:** “I haven’t given you a reason _not_ to trust me, Frank. I’ve been completely transparent of my intentions.”

**Violet** **:** “Yeah, so _cool it_ , old man.”

**Frank** **:** “I don’t remember asking for your input, _whitey_.”

**Violet** **:** (Hopping down from the picnic table) “Why you miserable old, drug pushing-“

**Max** **:** (Putting a hand on her shoulder) “Violet, it’s okay!! It’s fine. We need his help!! Remember the plan!!”

**Frank** **:** “What fucking plan?”

**Max** **:** (Turning to Frank) “ _That_ _I’m going to send the 3 of them to hell_.”

**Frank** **:** (Nodding his head) “Fair enough, _but I’m only doing this for Rachel_. She deserves true justice.”

**Max** **:** “As does Chloe.”

**Frank** **:** (Nodding, looking them both over) “Let me know when you’re done with breakfast. Then we’ll head on out. And keep an eye on your friend there. I don’t want her hair-trigger temper getting us in deep shit.”

**Violet** **:** “Hey, I’m cool.”

**Frank** **:** (Shakes his head) “ _Pfft_ , _no you’re not_.”

As both girls watched, Frank turned and headed back to his RV. Violet shook her head and _tsk tsk’ed_. Max smiled as she unwrapped a few slices of Kraft Singles cheese slices, and placed them atop the burgers.

**Violet** **:** “Man, you’re right about him. He’s quite a hard ass. How’d you manage to convince him? _You fuck him?_ ”

**Max** **:** (Looks disgusted) “ _I wouldn’t even touch that old man with a 10-foot pole!!_ ”

_Max stifled a chuckle, remembering Frank’s own 10-foot pole_. _He’d been bigger than she thought he’d be_.

**Violet** **:** “So, who’s Rachel?”

**Max** **:** “Rachel Amber was his girlfriend. She was murdered by 2 of the people that we’re going to kill.”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding her head) “ _Ohhhh_ , I remember now, that story was all over TV.” (Cracking open a beer) “Pretty girl of his. Well, at least he’s on our side. _For now_.”

**Max** **:** “Amen to that.” (To herself) “And _thank you, Rachel_. _I’ll keep him safe_. _I promise_.”

** A While Later ** **…**

Frank’s RV rumbled forward as its 4 occupants sat inside its interior. Frank sat in the driver’s seat, Pompidou sat at his feet, Max sat in the passenger seat and Violet sat on the empty floor between the small table and driver’s seat. **_The Ramones’ “Howling at The Moon” (Sha-La-La)_** played on the stereo as they drove to their unknown destination.

As they drove, Frank glanced at Max and looked her over, a lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. Max caught the glance with her peripherals and glanced back at him.

**Frank** **:** “So, you some kinda revenant like _The Crow_ or something?”

**Max** **:** “I don’t know what I am anymore… all I know is that I’m back to deliver some vengeance to those 3, and then I’m gone…”

**Frank** **:** “So, like The Crow?”

**Max** **:** (Shrugs) “Yeah, I guess so, although The Crow is a way better movie than the shit I’m currently in…”

**Frank** **:** (Chuckling) “Why do you say that, Caulfield?”

**Max** **:** “Cause in the end, Eric Draven gets to return to Heaven… _I don’t_.”

A brief silence filled the RV’s interior, as everyone processed that. Frank cleared his throat in the uncomfortable silence. Violet glanced over at Max and smiled.

**Violet** **:** “Well, I’ve got your back no matter what.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling at her) “Thanks Vi.”

Frank glanced in the rear-view mirror at Violet, suddenly feeling curious.

**Frank** **:** “And what’s in it for you?”

**Violet** **:** “I get to help Max get revenge. She’s something of a fascination to me.”

**Frank** **:** (Eyes widening) “ _You’re kidding_ …”

**Max** **:** (Feigning hurt) “ _Heyyy_ …”

**Violet** **:** “Hey, Manson’s dead and he’s still got a shitload of crazy ass fans. I’m one of Max’s.”

Max smiled at Violet, who smiled back at her.

**Frank** **:** “Christ, whitey… is that your only reason??”

**Violet** **:** “Nope. I also get some sweet moola out of it. Prescott’s loaded!!”

**Frank** **:** “You’re gonna rob his ass and then kill him?”

**Violet** **:** “Whichever one comes first.”

**Frank** **:** “And how are you going to do that?”

**Violet** **:** “I’ve done a few break-ins in my life. I think I can crack a safe.” (Eyes him) “And if you knuckle-up and help us, I’ll split it with you.”

Frank glared at them both.

**Frank** **:** “HEY!! I’m just helping you guys get the guns, and that’s it!! I don’t wanna be a part of your suicide mission, no fucking way!!”

**Violet** **:** (Teasing) “ _Aww c’mon…_ ”

**Frank** **:** “No way, no way am I going to risk getting killed, _no fucking way_!!”

**Max** **:** “You don’t have to, Frank. You’ve done enough. But _if_ you were to help us take Sean Prescott down, then half the take is yours. _I’m not going to need it_ , once this is done.”

Frank frowned and shook his head as he drove, feeling both girls staring at him.

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “And seriously Frank, thank you for doing this for us, even if you’re just doing it for Rachel. It means a lot that you’re helping us.”

Frank glanced at her, stared for a few moments and then nodded.

**Frank** **:** “… _and for Chloe_. She was a good kid.”

Max smiled warmly back at him.

** A While Later ** **…**

Soon enough, they were driving up to a large 2 story home located in a small clearing. A large collection of rusted cars and garbage sat around the sides and back of the property, making Max feel a slight Deja vu of the American Rust junk yard. Violet looked disgusted as they pulled up and parked in front of the house.

**Violet** **:** “What a dump. The house looks decent, though.”

**Frank** **:** “Don’t let her hear you say that. She’ll shoot ya.”

They all got out and made their way up to the property line, with Frank in the lead.

**Frank** **:** (Walking past them) “Follow me and let me do the talking. _Whitey, you keep that shotgun safetied_.” (Leans into the RV) “Pompidou, you stay here in the RV.”

**Violet** **:** (Muttering) “ _Where he was probably conceived_.”

**Frank** **:** (Turning back to the house) “ _Shaddup_ and let me do the talking, whitey.”

**Violet** **:** (Sarcastically salutes) “ _Yes sir!!_ ”

Max stifled a chuckle as they arrived at the front door and Frank rang the doorbell. They waited only a few moments before the door began to unlock from the other side and the inner door opened with the screen door still locked.

A tough-looking brunette woman appeared behind the door, looking over the 3 visitors. She had her long wavy brown hair tied back under a blue bandana, had hazel eyes and wore a semi-sleeveless burgundy shirt over a gray muscle shirt, blue cut-off denim shorts and was bare foot. She smiled when she saw Frank.

**Woman** **:** (Cracking a half smile) “Nice to see you Frank, it’s been a while.”

**Frank** **:** “Lookin’ good, Tess.”

**Tess **nodded her head and looked Frank over, then setting her eyes upon both girls. Max did her best to look pleasant while Violet remained stone faced.

**Frank** **:** “ _Ladies_ , this is Tess.”

**Max** **:** “I’m Max.” (Motioning to Violet with a nod of her head) “This is Violet.”

**Tess** **:** “You brought more than a couple hundred, right?”

**Frank** **:** (Holds up the cash) “15 grand.” (Tosses it to her)

**Tess** **:** (Catches it, eyebrows raise, whistles) “Damn, who pissed you off, Max?”

**Max** **:** “Sean Prescott and that rotten son of his.”

**Tess** **:** (Nodding) “Ha ha ha, _you and the rest of Arcadia Bay_!! Come on in, ladies, Frank.”

Tess led the 3 of them in and Frank shut the door behind them.

**Tess** **:** (Leading them through her home) “It’s out through the back.” (Turns to Max) “Man, that Prescott family already had a bad enough reputation. I don’t think that they’ll ever recover with that scandal involving the son.”

**Max** **:** “Nathan’s rotten, just like the rest of them. A family of bullies.”

**Tess** **:** “Aint that the truth? I still can’t believe that Nathan kid actually brought a gun to Blackwell Academy.”

**Max** **:** “Yep. He murdered my best friend Chloe Price in the girl’s washroom with that gun.”

**Tess** **:** (Looking shocked at her) “Jesus… I’m sorry, Max.”

**Max** **:** “It’s alright. He’ll get what’s coming to him.”

They exited through the back door, crossing the balcony and the large yard as they headed for a large toolshed. Tess then motioned them around the back of the toolshed and that’s when they all saw it; _partially hidden by some bushes and laying flat in the ground was the locked metal hatch of an underground bunker_. Tess knelt down, unlocked it and then she and Frank lifted the heavy door open, revealing the metal staircase heading downwards into the dark.

Tess then led the others down into the dark.

After a while, the lights came flickering on, revealing the cool concrete walls lined with pipes and metal support beams. The underground bunker was a maze of tunnels that was connected to the main living & kitchen area. As Max and Violet’s eyes bulged at each other, Violet mouth, ‘ _Holy shit_.’ Tess saw this and smiled at both girls.

**Tess** **:** “Quite something, aint it?”

**Max** **:** “Y-yes, ma’am.”

Tess smiled and led them all past the living area and into one of the winding tunnels. It was after a few twists and turns when they entered a large room which had been secured by a heavy door and locked with 3 separate locks. Tess switched on the light and they saw 2 walls on opposite sides fully stocked with various firearms, big and small. A large collection of security monitors and a large computer desk sat at the end of the room facing them. Large locked cabinets and shelves filled with various calibers and types of ammo sat stocked together.

**Violet** **:** “Holy shit…”

**Tess** **:** “Yes.” (Places a hand on her hip) “So, have a look around. You find anything you like or have any questions for me, I’ll be more than happy to help ya.”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “Alright, thanks, Tess.”

** Cue ** **: _Quint’s “Not in Kansas Anymore”_**

Tess winked at her and then let both girls move into the large area of her armory. Max and Violet began to look over all of the guns, seeing all sorts, so many to choose from. Frank looked up at the guns as well, as he and Tess began to converse quietly. Max and Violet stood before one of the walls of guns and marveled at the collection.

Tess must’ve had some good connections, because there seemed to be every type of modern firearm here, as well as some tech that looked a tad older. It was hard to choose something for Max, who barely had any knowledge of guns.

Violet however seemed a tad more confident as she immediately grabbed an additional M1911 45 Automatic, which matched the one she already had. She then removed her original 45 from her waistband and practiced dual wielding them.

**Violet** **:** “Holy shit, I feel like Lara Croft!! I’ll take this one, Tess.”

**Tess** **:** “Ooh, good choice, Violet!! I like the way you think, girl!! It’s a classic!!” (Sees Max wandering around, obviously out of her element) “What about you, Ms. Caulfield?”

**Max** **:** (Shrugging) “I’m not gonna lie, I’m totally gun illiterate.”

Tess smiled and then made her way over to Max.

**Tess** **:** “Here, I’ll help ya out.” (Looks over her massive collection) “If you’re going to be going on the warpath in Prescott Manor, you’re definitely going to need something fair weight with a ton of ammo. _The less reloading, the better_.”

And as Max watched, Tess grabbed an assault rifle off of the wall, along with some small cases, which she opened and began to attach methodically to the rifle.

**Tess** **:** (Explaining as she worked) “This rifle here’s an AR-15. It’s the modern choice for both the US Military and police everywhere.” (Attaching a few things to it) “I’m giving you an angled foregrip to stabilize it from the muzzle jump, as well as a laser sight.” (Secures the laser sight) “This’ll definitely help you destroy whatever that red dot finds for you.” (Opening a larger case) “And this little beauty is a 100 round dual mag with 50 rounds in each clip.” (Attaches it)

**Max** **:** (Watching awestruck) “ _Wowzer!!_ ”

**Tess** **:** (Checking the gun) “That’s _exactly_ what your enemies will say, Max.” (Carefully hands it to Max) “I took one look at you and realized that this rifle had your name written all over it.”

**Max** **:** (Takes the rifle) “Wow… this thing is pretty badass!!”

**Violet** **:** “Looks good on ya, Max!!”

**Max** **:** “Thanks, Vi.” (Looks at Tess) “Will you show me how it works? I wanna know everything there is to know about it!!”

**Tess** **:** (Smiling) “It’d be my pleasure Max!!”

Violet then turned and saw 2 large, long metallic objects, a smiling widening on her face. She then grabbed them up and turned and gestured to Max.

**Violet** **:** “Yo Max, look!! We each should have one of these!!”

Max came over to her and Violet handed her a long, sheathed machete. Max partially slid the blade out, seeing the shiny, spotless metal blade underneath. Max saw her blue eyes staring back at her in the blade. She then looked over at Tess and held up 2 fingers.

**Tess** **:** “ _Ooh, ouch!!_ ” (Writing in her notebook)

**Max** **:** (Sees something in cases) “What’s in there?”

**Tess** **:** (Looking up from her notebook) “Oh, those are remote explosives. C4 & their detonators.”

Tess watched as both Max and Violet turned and looked at one another, grins widening of both of their faces. Tess nodded her head and spoke up, her pen paused over paper.

**Tess** **:** “How much?”

** A While Later ** **…**

After Max had selected a handful of firearms, including the AR-15 custom that Tess had given her, she’d also picked a compact Mossberg Shockwave 590 shotgun, 2 black SIG Sauer p226 pistols and her machete. She now stood in the firing range, wearing ear and eye protection.

Violet stood in the stall next to her, testing out her 2 45 automatics. Her and Remington 870 sat next to their sheathed machetes and the 2 large bags which held their new body armor, holsters, bandoliers, spare ammo, C4 packs and grenades.

As the day wore on, Tess was giving the girls proper gun handling techniques which included stance, reloading and moving with their firearms. After an hour of going through proper safety procedures and such, she then began to let the live firing lessons begin, testing out both girl’s abilities with their weapons. Violet was much better as she’d had more experience, but Max was a fast learner, starting to apply what Tess had taught her. A few more hours passed and being far from perfect soldier material, both girls were adequately decent with their skills.

It was nearly nightfall as Tess stepped out into the hallway with Frank, shutting the metal door behind them and watching both girls in the firing range from the small bullet proof window. Tess stared at Frank who stared hard at both girls.

**Tess** **:** “Alright Frank, level with me. Are they friends of yours?”

**Frank** **:** (Sighs) “No. One of them, Max, knew Chloe Price, who knew Rachel.”

**Tess** **:** “So, this is revenge for her? What do you get out of it?”

**Frank** **:** (Shrugs) “Revenge as well. I’m helping them for Rachel.”

**Tess** **:** (Puts her hand on his shoulder) “Oh, Frank…” (Shakes her head) “Rachel was a real sweetheart. I know you miss her…”

**Frank** **:** “I owe her this, Tess.”

**Tess** **:** (Nods her head) “I understand. Plus, Prescott’s ruining this town with trying to run things, plus owning the police… he has to be stopped.” (Stares in at the girls) “Do you think that they can seriously pull off what they’re planning?”

**Frank** **:** “I’m not sure. But Max seems to have some sort of plan that she’s _very_ confident in. She’s hellbent on this mission, even if it might get her killed.”

**Tess** **:** “Well, if she thinks she can do it, it might not hurt to try. Someone has to.”

**Frank** **:** (Slowly nodding) “Yeah…”

**Tess** **:** “Will you help them?”

**Frank** **:** “I’d have to be damn suicidal to even try.”

As Frank leaned against the door, he looked into the still open armory, his eyes locking on a massive, mean looking gun hung up on the wall. Tess saw this and smiled back at him.

Frank saw this, sighed and shook his head.

**Frank** **:** “ _I can’t_.”

A while later Max and Violet thanked Tess, shaking her hand as she gave them back what remained of their money, which they in turn gave to Frank for his help. After this, they left the farm with their merchandise, 2 large duffle bags full of weaponry.

As they settled back in, Frank drove them back to their car at the beach. He sat there smoking another cigarette as he sped through the darkness, hearing both girls’ excitement as they checked out their guns, body armour, knives and ammo. They had a ton of ammo, probably enough to take out a small town. Thankfully, he knew that both girls were loyal to their cause and only scum would be dying at their hands. He just hoped that none of this would come back to haunt him in the long run.

A while later, Frank pulled up to the beach where their car sat. He glanced back at both girls who were gathering up their merchandise and heading for the exit. Max turned before she exited and smiled at Frank.

**Max** **:** “I know you don’t like me for everything I’ve done, but I just wanna say thanks again, Frank. We’d be well outta luck if it weren’t for you.”

**Frank** **:** “You’re welcome, Caulfield.” (Holds up the money) “Thanks for the cheddar, too. And good luck on your mission.”

**Max** **:** (Smiles) “Thanks, Frank.” (Leaves the RV)

**Violet** **:** (From outside) “Yes, thanks Frank. You’re actually pretty cool, _old man_.”

Frank rolled his eyes and slowly pulled out of the beach parking lot.

Max and Violet loaded up the car with their guns and then climbed in, with Violet starting it up. Violet then turned to Max and smiled expectantly.

**Violet** **:** “So, what’s next boss?”

**Max** **:** “How about some live, moving target practice? I’ve still got my adrenaline pumping from the shooting range!!”

**Violet** **:** “Ten-Four.” (Pauses) “The Satanist band??”

**Max** **:** (Nodding, smiling) “The Satanist band.”

_And with that, Violet started up their car and sped back off towards town_.


	9. Curtain Call For The Satanist Band

** Center of Town **

** Nightfall **

The black van that Max and Violet had seen earlier, was driving through the center of town. The name _Torsten & The Tormented_ along with satanic imagery was spray painted in red on both of the jet-black sides. 2 people occupied the 2 front seats, both being involved in the band of the late Bella Homes and her boyfriend Torsten.

The driver was a large, muscly bald, bearded guy with 2 tatted up arms, wearing black sunglasses, a black t-shirt, black jeans and black work boots. He was named **Harley** , and was one of the drivers as well as a roadie/bodyguard for Torsten’s band.

The passenger sitting beside him was a teenage goth girl with long parted black hair, pale white skin, fierce gray eyes, wearing a black hoodie over a black Evanescence t-shirt, a black spiked dog collar and matching wristbands, black fingerless fishnet gloves, a black denim skirt, black nylon stockings that were torn at the knees and black boots. She was named **Kalina** , and she was a teenaged runaway as well as a superfan of Torsten’s, who was hiding with the band.

Her eye makeup was slightly smeared as if she had been crying earlier in the day. A flash of anger suddenly flew across her eyes.

**Kalina** **:** (Kicking the glove compartment) “ _I still can’t believe he’s fucking dead, man!!_ ”

**Harley** **:** “Me neither. That was such a fucking mess that we walked in on.”

**Kalina** **:** “ _Torsten’s throat slit wide open and Bella… Jesus Christ, Bella split nearly in fucking half…_ ” (Bites her knuckle) “… and we didn’t even find the fucking baby!! Whoever wasted him is gonna pay, man. I promise you.” (Turns to Harley) “So, where’s the rest of the gang wanting us to meet up?”

**Harley** **:** “In the woods near Overlook Park. They told us to head there with the sacrifices and we’ll get this shit started.”

As the words left his mouth, both van occupants then heard muffled sobs and squeals from the back. Kalina cussed under her breath, spun around and removed a silver 45 automatic pistol from her nearby bag and pointed it into the van’s dark cargo area.

**Kalina** **:** “Fuck sakes, stop with the fucking tears you two!! I’m getting really sick of hearing it already!! We’re all under enough stress and we don’t need anymore!!”

**Harley** **:** “Maybe go back there and shut them up.” (Looks at her) “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be hiding from sight?”

**Kalina** **:** (Undoing her seat belt and climbing into the back) “Yeah, good thinking…”

As she left the view of the windshield, Harley heard the cries and sobs from multiple muffled voices began to rise. He smiled as he heard a satisfying WHACK, and a squeal of pain.

**Kalina** **:** “That was for all the shit you put us through. You should’ve just left us alone, you stupid bitches… you’ve only got yourselves to blame here…” (WHACK!!) (More cries) “I said knock it the fuck off, or I’m gonna beat one of you to death in front of the other one!!” (Cries quickly fall into pitiful whimpers) “ _That’s better…_ ”

Kalina sat beside 2 tied up and gagged nearly identical twin teenage girls, both with black hair and pale skin. One had her hair tied up, and wore a dark gray hooded jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black sandals. She was named **Iris Campbell**. Her sister had wavy and parted tied back hair, wore a dark gray hoodie over a white dress shirt, white knee length frilly skirt and black dress shoes. She was named **Rose**.

Kalina saw that Rose was wearing a golden crucifix, so she reached down and held it. Rose stared up at Kalina with wide, teary eyes.

**Kalina** **:** (Brushing Rose’s hair back) “God’s not here, sweetie. If he were, he’d stop me right now. But he won’t, because he doesn’t give a shit about either of you.” (Yanks the crucifix from Rose’s neck with a snap)

Rose closed her eyes tightly as more tears gently poured. Iris gently wiggled her fingers and intertwined them with Rose’s. Rose clung to hers like her life depended on it.

**Kalina** **:** (Smiles, pulls out a knife) “You should both be happy… you’re both going to rebirth the 2 leads of our band. Torsten and Bella will live again thanks to your sacrifices…” (Puts a hand on Iris’ shoulder) “They both taught us some of their dark arts. You’ll both be witness to the power of Satan.” (Smile widening on her face) “ _It’s real, I’ve seen it!!_ ”

As she stared at them both, she suddenly got an idea. She then reached for Iris’ gag and removed it, hearing her begin to cough. Iris then looked up at Kalina curiously.

**Iris** **:** (Tears streaming) “Please, this is crazy!!”

**Kalina** **:** “ _Shut up…_ ”

**Iris** **:** “Don’t!!”

**Kalina** **:** “There is something you can do that might stall the inevitable…”

**Iris** **:** “What?”

**Kalina** **:** (Points to Iris) “I want you to lie to your sister, Iris. I want you to tell her that everything will be okay.”

**Iris** **:** “W-what? Why?”

**Kalina** **:** “You owe me for trying to call the cops and report me.”

Iris shook her head in confusion and Kalina rolled her eyes and explained.

**Kalina** **:** “We both saw that missing report of me at the same time in the food court, and then you tried to play it off while you were dialing the police under the table. _But I saw you_. It’s your fault that you and your sister are in this situation, and it’s your fault that you’re both going to die tonight!! I ran away from home for a reason, and I aint going back there!! You understand me?!” (Holds the knife to Rose’s throat) “Now, do what I said, or I’ll cut her fucking head off!!”

**Iris** **:** “Okay, okay!!”

Kalina smiled as Iris wiggled closer to her crying sister Rose. Iris gently placed her head against Rose’s and stared into her eyes. Then she quietly began to whisper.

**Iris** **:** (Whispering, trembling) “ _You’re safe, you’re gonna be sooo safe… Everything is gonna be fine… Don’t you worry, everything will be okay… I’m not going to let anyone hurt you… Don’t worry, don’t worry, everything’s going to be okay…_ ”

Kalina began to chuckle as Iris’ futile words of comfort fell upon both her and Rose’s ears.

**Harley** **:** “Yo Kalina, we’re clear of town. We’re in the woods. You can sit up front now.”

**Kalina** **:** “I’ll be right up.” (Sees Iris still trying to comfort Rose) “This is what God does, y’know? He gives false hope to his people and then he’s never there when they need him. Where is he now? Why won’t he save you? Cause he doesn’t care about either of you or any of us.”

Iris ignored her as she kept trying to reassure her sister that they’d both be okay. Kalina chuckled and then made her way up front, plopping down in the passenger seat. She then stared out into the dark wilderness. Harley looked her way and snorted in amusement.

**Harley** **:** “Damn, you’re a cold-blooded little girl.”

**Kalina** **:** (Smiling) “Ha, you know it!!”

They then turned off the main road and headed down a dirt road. Unknown to them, Violet’s car was closely following them, its lights turned off. _They had been following after the van since it had left the motel 2 hours ago._

** Cabin in The Woods **

** Near Overlook Park **

A long-haired, well-built goth guy with a neatly trimmed beard stood on the porch of a dimly lit cabin in the woods, as he enjoyed a cigarette and stared up at the stars. He wore a dark grey button up shirt, black wristbands, black torn jeans and black boots. His name was **Konstantin** , and he was the bass player in Torsten’s band, as well as Torsten’s 2nd in command.

His piercing blue eyes tried and failed to find the constellations that had been discovered so many years ago. Dropping his focus on the subject, Konstantin glanced back into the dimly lit interior of the cabin, which he could see from the slightly cracked open door. Konstantin knew that tonight would restore order, and bring back the deceased bandmembers of his that had been so viciously butchered, with no leads to follow for the police.

Of course, everyone of the remaining band members with the exclusion of Kalina _who was hiding at the time_ , had been grilled by extensively by police, fearing that an internal incident might’ve caused the deaths of Bella and Torsten as well as Torsten’s dealer Ike, the one who’d been executed via shotgun. After 12 hours of interviews, the remaining band members Konstantin, Vaughn and Roxie, as well as their roadie/driver Harley were released, told not to leave Beaver Creek, but they did regardless. _Fuck the Man, right?_

A guy with short black hair and a goatee came out to join Konstantin on the porch. Konstantin eyed him and handed him his pack of smokes. The goatee guy, **Vaughn** the drummer, graciously took one and lit it up.

**Vaughn** **:** “Thanks, brotha.”

**Konstantin** **:** “ _Yeah_. How are you both getting on?”

**Vaughn** **:** (Takes a long drag, shakes his head) “Ooh, I’m about to kill Roxie.”

**Konstantin** **:** “Well try not to. We’ve got 2 virgins coming that’ll be sacrificed.”

**Vaughn** **:** (Chuckling) “Yeah, and Roxie’s _anything but a damn virgin_.” (Laughs) “Hell, we’ve all had her. Even Bella got some of that.”

At that, a girl with long parted whitish blonde hair, pale skin, deep blue contact lenses and black lipstick came outside and slapped Vaughn’s arm hard. Vaughn stumbled forward, coughing up a lung. He then glared at **Roxie** , the band’s keyboardist who was burning holes through him with her eyes.

**Roxie** **:** “Hey, I heard that, you dick!!”

**Vaughn** **:** “Sue me.”

**Roxie** **:** (Shakes her head, turns to Konstantin) “We’re done in there. Place is literally all wrapped up in plastic. The restraints are also in place.”

**Konstantin** **:** “Good. Everything else in place, the candles, the altar?”

**Roxie** **:** “Everything’s set up.”

**Konstantin** **:** (Hands her the pack) “Good to hear. I’m proud of you both.”

**Roxie** **:** (Takes a smoke) “Thanks.” (Lights it up) “Where’s Harley and Kalina?”

**Konstantin** **:** “They’re close by. They grabbed 2 church girl types.”

**Roxie** **:** (Grinning) “Excellent!! Betcha they regret being holy virgins now, huh?”

**Vaughn** **:** (Laughing) “ _Jesus Christ!!_ ”

**Roxie** **:** “Who the hell don’t like sex?? I love it.”

**Vaughn** **:** (Smiling) “ _Of course you do_.”

**Roxie** **:** (Slaps his shoulder) “Hey, if I didn’t, then you’d still be a virgin and we’d be sacrificing your virgin ass!! I totally punched your V-card and you know it.”

Roxie and Konstantin both howled with laughter as Vaughn noticeably blushed. They all then watched as the Band’s van pulled around a corner and rumbled up the driveway towards the cabin. Konstantin waved at Harley and Kalina who he could see in the front. Harley and Kalina both waved back in unison and the van pulled up and parked in the driveway. Harley and Kalina then got out and the 3 others came down to greet them, fist-bumping and high-fiving each other.

**Konstantin** **:** “Glad you’re back. I was worrying that the cops might’ve come looking for us when they figured that we left Beaver Creek.”

**Harley** **:** “It’s all good, man. We’re cool. We’ve got these 2-little church-goers.” (Motions everyone to follow him around to the back of the van) “You can totally tell they’re both virgins.”

Everyone followed Harley around the back and he flung the rear doors open, revealing both frightened, teary eyed Iris and Rose Campbell. The band members all began to laugh at the pitiful sight of them, which made the 2 sisters bawl even harder.

**Konstantin** **:** (High-fives Harley) “Good job, my man.” (Motions to Vaughn) “Yo Vaughn, help Harley with the luggage. Let’s get them little skanks inside.”

** Arcadia Bay Wilderness **

** A Bit Away ** **…**

Max and Violet pulled up on a hill parking lot which overlooked the wilderness and the small clearing where they could see the cabin below. Max picked up a pair of binoculars and squinted through them, seeing the bandmembers heading on inside the cabin. Max lowered them and turned to Violet who was removing her shotgun from the bag.

**Max** **:** “They’re in the cabin below. Looks like there’s only a handful of them.”

**Violet** **:** “So we don’t need to fully arm up?”

**Max** **:** (Hands her the binoculars) “Naw, that’s for Prescott Manor.”

**Violet** **:** (Staring through the scopes) “Gotcha. You see any guns on them?”

**Max** **:** “Nope, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t have them. Definitely bulletproof vests and spare reloads.”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding, still staring through the scopes) “What about the hostages?”

**Max** **:** “Let’s try and save em’, Vi. These assholes tried to sacrifice a newborn. I don’t want them killing anyone else.”

**Violet** **:** (Lowering the scopes) “Sounds good.” (Looks at Max) “So, whatcha gonna take?”

**Max** **:** (Removing her AR-15) “I wouldn’t mind to try this out.” (Slaps in the dual drum mag, cocks it) “Take some spare ammo and our machetes. We’ll leave the pistols.”

**Violet** **:** “Got it, boss.”

Max peered back into the car and saw her camera. She smiled and grabbed it.

**Inside the cabin** **…**

Iris fought against Harley, who was fastening her wrists and ankles to the bed posts with handcuffs. Her gag had been put back in after Kalina had enough of Iris’ comforting words to her sister. Rose had been placed right beside her on the plastic covered queen-sized bed, gagged and handcuffed as well. Both girls had been stripped down to their camisoles and underwear, with Kalina and Roxie painting satanic imagery on their bare arms and legs with goat’s blood.

**Harley** **:** “Damn it, goddamn bitch won’t stop struggling. _I swear, I’m gonna throttle her!!_ ”

**Kalina** **:** (Getting up) “Let me handle this, Harley.”

Kalina climbed onto Iris and settled onto her, pinning her down as she began to paint an inverted cross on her head. Iris began to struggle more, trying to toss the younger girl off, but Kalina’s wicked smile only widened as she began to gently dry hump Iris. Iris squealed under her gag in utter discomfort.

**Kalina** **:** (Grinding harder) “You wanna get laid right now? It might save you from all of this.” (Giggles) “ _Huh, you wanna fuck me? Yeah, you wanna fuck me?_ ”

Kalina giggled as a red faced, muffled scream was Iris’ only response. Kalina slowly slid off of Iris and off the bed. Iris then shot eye daggers right at Kalina, who continued to smile.

**Kalina** **:** (Shaking her finger at Iris) “ _Ooh, I love you_.”

Konstantin and Vaughn began to light candles as Harley and Roxie opened a smelly white bucket of filth, with worms, rotted food and the like. It honestly smelt like something dead and left out to cook in the sun. Kalina wrinkled her nose at the smell, as did everyone else.

**Kalina** **:** “Dude, what the fuck is that shit, man?”

**Roxie** **:** (Shaking her head) “You don’t wanna know.”

**Harley** **:** (Picking up a large turkey baster) “Some of its roadkill.” (Squeezing it into the liquid and filling it up with the gunk) “Some of its tainted remnants from other sacrifices.”

**Roxie** **:** (Filling up her turkey baster with the gunk) “And some of its Torsten and Bella’s blood.”

**Harley** **:** “Well at least we know this shit works.”

The lights flickered and everyone all exchanged worried glances. Konstantin turned and saw everyone’s worried expressions.

**Konstantin** **:** “That just means that the true Lord and Savior Lucifer is here with us. So, let’s not piss him off and get this ritual started.” (Tossing a dagger to Kalina) “Get their panties off.”

**Kalina** **:** (Catching it) “Sure thing!!”

Iris began to wiggle in her restraints as Kalina grabbed her undies and began to tug them down. Kalina got them off of Iris’ ass and sliced the cotton free of its hold with an audible snap. Iris squealed and wiggled harder as Kalina pocketed the torn cotton. Konstantin then nodded to Harley, who came towards Iris with the full, dripping turkey baster. Iris began to scream and squeal under her gag as the tip of the baster began to breach her clit, when suddenly-

**WHAM!!**

-the door was kicked in and there stood Max and Violet, guns in hand and pointed straight at the band. Konstantin turned with the dagger still in hand.

**Konstantin** **:** “What the fu-”

** Cue ** **: _Gangstagrass’ “Goin’ Down”_**

And with that, both Max and Violet opened fire on Konstantin, automatic gunfire and double ought buck tearing through him. One of the shotgun blasts met Konstantin’s cheeks and lower jaw, and both were disintegrated into a crimson red mist, as his corpse then flew back and landed in front of the others, a bloodied, torn, quivering meaty mess.

The other band members all began screaming and attempted to scatter. Max let her gun drop, with it being caught and hanging by the strap, and she then unsheathed her machete.

Violet moved into the room first, ejecting a spent shell casing and chambering another one. She then took aim at Harley’s chest and fired, causing his chest to bloodily explode, sending him flying back into the open doorway of the washroom.

**Harley** **:** “Gak!!”

Vaughn saw Max coming towards them all, so he pulled out a large buck knife from his belt.

**Vaughn** **:** (Charging at Max) “ _You’re so fucking dead!!_ ”

Max caught Vaughn’s wrist and then drove her shoulder into his chest as he tried to make contact, and then she stabbed her machete right through him. Vaughn dropped the knife and screamed in agony.

As they grappled, Roxie pulled a small, silver Walther PPK out from her bag and aimed at him and Max, blasting off a couple of shots. Vaughn screamed louder as each of her shots hit him, blood rupturing from the impacts. Max saw Roxie laying on the ground behind Vaughn, so she forced Vaughn backwards, until they both tripped over Konstantin’s corpse and landed hard onto Roxie, Max’s machete stabbing into her as well. Roxie screamed upon the stabbing sensation. Max then headbutt Vaughn, bloodily breaking his nose, then grabbing his knife from the ground nearby and began stabbing him violently, while screaming wildly.

Kalina saw this from her place on the floor and pulled out her silver 45 from her waistline, and began firing wildly at Max. The first few shots missed Max, who quickly grabbed Vaughn and rolled behind him, using him and Roxie as a shield. Vaughn gurgled and vomited as the shots hit both him and Roxie, both of them twitching from where the bullets impacted.

**Kalina** **:** (Firing wildly) “ _Holy shit!! Holy shit!!_ ”

**BLAM!! BLAM!! BLAM!!**

Violet stood over a dying Harley and blasted him straight in the face, blood and chunks of skull flying all over the washroom’s dark interior. She then glanced over and saw Kalina firing wildly at Max. Acting quickly, she removed something from her vest and tossed it overhead at the screaming Kalina. The object flew through the air and smacked right into her hands, causing her to scream in pain and drop the gun. The now bloodied clawhammer that had been thrown now landed beside Kalina’s empty and dented 45 automatic.

Kalina turned and saw Violet cock her shotgun again as she exited the washroom, and in that moment, Kalina realized that she only had a sliver of a chance to get away. Acting fast, Kalina then scrambled to her feet and took off running for the door, Violet’s shotgun blasts just barely missing her as she ran out through the door, screaming.

**BLAM!! CLICK. BLAM!! CLICK. BLAM!! CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.**

**Violet** **:** (Reloading) “ _Shit, shit, SHIT!!_ ”

**Max** **:** (Getting up from behind Vaughn and Roxie) “You alright, Violet?”

**Violet** **:** “Yes, but that little goth bitch got away!!”

**Max** **:** “Don’t worry, we’ll get her!!”

Max then reached down and grabbed the handle of the machete, tearing it out of both Vaughn and Roxie.

**Vaughn** **:** “Urk!! Gak!!”

**Roxie** **:** “Ack!!”

Once the blade was free, Max then raised her blade high above her head, and brought it down on both Vaughn and Roxie, decapitating them both in one move, their heads tumbling away from her and their torn necks spraying a thick, frothy fountain of blood all over the floor.

Violet quickly raced past Max to the doorway, still reloading as she did so. She arrived just in time to see Kalina hop into the front of the van and slam the door shut behind her. Violet smiled, now fully reloaded took aim at the van. Max quickly appeared beside her, unshouldering her assault rifle and took aim along with Violet.

**Max** **:** “Shoot out the tires, but leave her alive!!”

**Violet** **:** “Got it, boss!!”

They then both opened fire on the van’s tires, popping all of them and leaving the van laying on its belly. A large cloud of gun smoke cleared in front of them as they both made their way down to the grounded van.

As they got closer, they mistakenly heard panicked sobs and squeaks from inside the van’s dark interior. Violet smiled and fired off 2 more rounds into the air for intimidation’s sake, hearing a loud squeal from Kalina inside. Violet then began to reload her shotgun as Max blasted the lock off of the back of the van and flung the doors wide open. She then flung open the rear van doors and took aim at Kalina who was trying to pitifully shield herself with her arms.

**Kalina** **:** (Shielding her head with her arms) “Please!! No more, no more!! I don’t wanna die!!”

**Max** **:** “What about those 2 girls in the cabin? _You think that they wanted to die??_ ”

**Kalina** **:** “ _You don’t understand, man!!_ ”

**Max** **:** “I get it; you wanted to bring back your shit-head friends!! Well, I’m gonna do you a favor; _I’m gonna reunite you with them_!!” (Turns to Violet) “Grab a leg.”

They then each grabbed a leg and dragged the screaming, flailing Kalina towards them.

**Max** **:** “Hey Vi, can I borrow that shotgun of yours?”

**Violet** **:** (Cocks it one-handed and hands it to her) “Sure thing, boss.”

**Max** **:** (Takes it) “Thanks.”

**Kalina** **:** “No, d-don’t!! Please, we’ve got money!! It’s all yours, take it!!”

**Max** **:** “Oh, we’re gonna!!” (Shoves the barrel of the shotgun right up Kalina’s skirt and into her clit) _SHLICK!!_

**Kalina** **:** “ _Yahhhhhhhh!!_ ”

**BLAM!!**

The single shot bathed the interior of the van in blood, and viciously tore Kalina in half. Her torn top half landed hard on the van’s floor and both of her severed legs came off with a wet squelch, both still held firmly by their ankles by Max and Violet. Both girls dropped the blown off limbs onto the dirt, their stumps still smoking.

**Cue : ** _**Danny Farrant & Paul Rawson's "In The Pines"** _

Kalina's stomach and lower area were reduced to a pile of gory meat and tissue as her dead eyes stared heavenward. She quivered for a few moments, blood pouring thickly from her mouth, before laying deathly still.

“ _Hey girl, hey girl, don’t lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night? ‘In the pines… in the pines… where the sun never shines… I shivered the whole night through...’_ ”

**Violet :** “You cold blooded angel of death, you!! I can’t believe you stuffed it right up her sandwich meat!! _Personally, I would’ve shoved it right up her ass!!_ ”

**Max :** (Mimicking a shit sound with her tongue and lips) “ _Thppppp!!_ ”

Violet howled with laughter and Max smiled. She then lifted the camera and snapped a Polaroid of Kalina. There was a click, a flash and then a whir as her analog camera spat out the picture. Max gently removed it and lightly shook it.

As she and Violet stared down at the photo, they saw that a thin white fog that was pictured leaving Kalina’s mouth, which wasn’t there now. There seemed to be a distorted screaming face in the fog, although it was kinda hard to make out.

_The entity was right about the camera working for its dark purpose_.

**Max :** “I give you… _the human soul_.”

**Violet :** “Freaky!! It’s got a face, or something that looks like a face!!”

**Max :** “Now let’s go and flash and capture the rest of those sick fucks.”

**Violet :** “Ten-Four, boss.”

“ _Hey girl, hey girl, where will you go? ‘I’m going where the cold wind blows... In the pines, in the pines, where the sun don’t ever shine… I’ll shiver the whole night through…’_ ” 

** A While Later ** **…**

Both Max and Violet re-entered the cabin, quickly photographing the bands’ remains. All of the pictures showed the same barely visible fog with the screaming face, much to both girls’ amazement.

As they finished their hellish task, they both made their way to the Campbell sisters, both of whom were still shaking and bawling while their restraints held. Both Max and Violet then lowered their guns to show that they were no longer a threat.

**Max** **:** (Trying to smile as friendly as she could) “It’s okay, we’re here to help you.” (Looking around) “Hey Vi, you see a key for those restraints?”

**Violet** **:** (Pulling them out of her pocket) “Yep, fat boy had em.”

Max and Violet then began to uncuff the 2 scared girls. Max gently ungagged Iris, who had stopped bawling and was just silently, tearfully watching her.

**Max** **:** (Undoing one of the shackles) “What’s your name, sweetie?”

**Iris** **:** “I-Iris. That’s my twin sister Rose.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “It’s nice to meet you both.” (Undoes another shackle)

**Iris** **:** (Staring intently at her) “Y-you’re Max Caulfield…”

**Max** **:** (Stares at her in astonishment) “You know who I am?”

**Iris** **:** “Yes, we saw that news article on you. But how… how are you alive?”

**Max** **:** (Undoes another shackle) “I was rebirthed, like what they were trying to do with those 2 goth losers. I killed one of their band members in the process of being reborn from her…”

**Violet** **:** (Holds up her shotgun, shaking it) “And I killed the other!!”

**Iris** **:** “Jesus, that ritual _actually_ works?”

**Max** **:** (Holding open her arms) “Like a charm.” (Undoes the last shackle) “There you go, sweetie. You’re free.”

**Iris** **:** (Hugging her) “Thank you so much, Max!!”

**Max** **:** (Hugging her back) “It’s okay, Iris. You’re going to be alright, you and your sister.”

**Iris** **:** “Those stories about you? I don’t believe them all, y’know?”

Max sighed and watched as Violet freed Rose, and was met with a hug as well. Violet caught her and, smiling and hugged her back. Max turned back to Iris.

**Max** **:** “You should believe them, Iris. _They’re all true_. _I’m not a good person…. Pretty far from it. I’ve killed a lot of innocent people in my past life. I’m a monster_.”

**Iris** **:** “But you saved us!! That’s gotta count for something, Max!!”

Max smiled warmly at Iris.

“ _Hey girl, hey girl, don’t lie to me, tell me where did you sleep last night?”_

Iris smiled back at her, and was then hugged by her twin sister Rose.

**Iris** **:** “Whoa, it’s okay Rose!! I’ve got you.”

**Rose** **:** “That band tried to kill us!!”

**Iris** **:** “They’re gone now, sweetie.”

**Rose** **:** “Is it really over?”

**Iris** **:** “Yes, we can go home now.” (Kisses Rose’s head)

**Rose** **:** (To Max and Violet) “Thank you… both of you!!”

**Max** **:** “No problem, you two.”

**Violet** **:** “Yeah man, it’s all good. We’ll getcha both outta here give y’all a ride back to town.”

**Rose** **:** (Smiling) “Thank you.”

** A While Later ** **…**

The ride back to town was silent, except for both of the now fully clothed Campbell sisters hugging and comforting each other. Max sat staring at Arcadia Bay as it began to get closer while Violet drove, one hand on the wheel, the other resting against her head. Violet glanced over at Max and smiled at her. Max saw this through her peripherals and she glanced back over at Violet, smiling back at her. Violet slowly nodded her head approvingly.

**Violet** **:** “You did great tonight, boss. I’m proud of you.”

**Max** **:** “Thanks Vi. You were pretty badass too with that shotgun.” (Gestures back to the sisters) “And thanks for splitting that take that we found in the cabin with the sisters.”

**Violet** **:** “There was plenty there. I figured that they oughta get something for the shit that they went through tonight.” (Glances back) “You guys alright back there?”

**Iris** **:** (Smiling) “Yes, thank you, Violet!!”

Max stared in the rear-view mirror at Rose, seeing the sweater and the skirt outfit she was wearing. Something about that combination made her feel a little nostalgic.

**Max** **:** (To Violet) “She kinda reminds me a little of Kate.”

**Violet** **:** “Yeah?” (Glances back at Rose) “I can see why.”

**Rose** **:** (Smiling) “Who’s Kate?”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “ _Someone special… from my past_ …” 

**Rose** **:** “Oh.” (Shrugs) “Well, I hope they’re good memories, Max!!”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “ _Some of them were…_ ”

**Violet** **:** “Fuck, I could kill for some chicken nuggets.”

**Max** **:** “Well, we’re almost there… _We’re almost…home…_ ”

As Max trailed off, Violet glanced over at her. Violet then placed her free hand on the wheel and then reached over and took Max’s hand in her other one and squeezed it reassuringly. Max looked over at her and gently smiled.

_Although it wouldn’t take away from the fact that she was still damned and that Arcadia Bay was no longer her home, it did offer comfort to know that Violet was there for her, a fellow soldier on the frontlines with her, who’d happily die to protect her._

_Max felt the exact same way about her new best friend. She hoped that her luck would continue to be on their side and that she could protect Violet from meeting such a cruel similar fate to her own._


	10. The Next Night

** The Next Day ** **…**

" _…and that was Tom Petty’s ‘Won’t Back Down’ here on Flash 98.9 FM, Arcadia Bay’s one-stop station for all of current chart hits as well as all of the classics that came before, I’m Jen Spencer. And getting back to tonight’s top story, Arcadia Bay police are still asking our township to keep a look out for 3 missing young boys who haven’t been seen since yesterday morning, Chuck Taylor, Jason D’Amico and little leaguer Bradley Trevor, all who were last seen riding around town on their bikes. If you see them, you’re asked to contact police immediately.”_

_"_ _…And in other news, police were left speechless upon the discovery of a violent shooting that happened late last night near Overlook Park. The bodies of remaining members of indie gothic band Torsten and The Tormented were found after having been violently murdered last night. Police haven’t released the full details of what exactly happened, but Chief Edgar Owens is expected to announce more details at tomorrow’s press conference.”_

_“Police have also said that they don’t think that the band’s violent deaths and the disappearance of the 3 boys are linked, but they remain hopeful that they’re not. More as it happens…”_

** Somewhere in Arcadia Bay **

** Late Afternoon **

Kate Marsh sat in the passenger seat of Warren’s small car as he drove about Arcadia Bay, them both listening as the radio’s top story wrapped up and **_Lucinda Williams’ ‘I’m Crying’_** began to play.

“ _I'm crying for the mother who lost her only son… Barely 16 years survived and forced to carry a gun… A cross the bloody battlefield another brave full son, I'm crying for the mother who lost her only son…_ ”

They were both out here looking for the missing boys, right along with a large number of other concerned town residents. Word usually spread fast around Arcadia Bay when something like a missing person’s report happened.

‘ _Unless your name is Rachel Amber_ ,’ Kate thought with a heavy sadness, ‘ _Poor Rachel didn’t have this much support from Arcadia Bay when she was missing_. _At least Max and Chloe cared enough to finally find her_.’

“ _I'm crying for the father who lost his baby-child… Mankind carry him off to work this cotton field… Says ‘If you don't mind me boy, I whip you little high…’ I'm crying for the father who lost his baby-child._ ”

Kate had her cellphone opened to Arcadia Bay’s Facebook page, where the missing persons alert was posted since yesterday. She shook her head as she scanned the scenery which passed by the car.

**Kate** **:** “This is bringing back _bad memories_ …”

**Warren** **:** (Reaches over, squeezes her hand lightly) “It’s probably nothing. They probably just spent the night out, got too hopped up on caffeine and junk food and forgot to call their parents. Same thing happened to me when I was little. I was grounded for a month.”

**Kate** **:** “I dunno, Warren… it’s just this bad feeling in my gut… it’s the same one that I always got around Max, _especially when she was in a bad mood_ …”

**Warren** **:** “And she’s dead, Kate. She’s been dead for a year… she can’t hurt you anymore.”

**Kate** **:** (Sighs) “ _A year’s not long enough_.”

**Warren** **:** “It’ll pass, Kate.” (Smiles warmly at her) “You won’t feel this way forever… and I promise you that we will find those 3 boys, so help me God.”

_Kate tried to smile, but it felt forced. Somewhere deep down, dear God, something told her that something was terribly wrong_.

** Prescott Manor **

** Basement **

The 3 missing boys sat tied to a chair each, a burlap bag placed over each of their heads. Muffled sobs and sniffling came from within their hoods as they struggled against their restraints. Gunnar, Sean Prescott’s bulky head of private security stood in front of them with a few of his men. Sean Prescott himself made his way down the basement steps to join the others. He stopped by Gunnar and looked each of the hooded boys over, before turning to Gunnar.

“ _I'm crying for the brother who couldn't see the light… Burned down our cornfield and stole our livestock… Joined up in Richmond’s world, when we know it was a poor-man’s fight… I'm crying for the brother who couldn't see the light…_ ”

**Sean** **:** “So, these are the little shits who left that shattered, ugly little pinata of me on my front lawn, huh? After they tied it to a tree and busted it in adolescent defiance?”

**Gunnar** **:** “Yes sir.” (Points) “And I believe _that’s_ the one who swore at you. Chuck Thomas.”

**Sean** **:** (Looking Chuck over) “Is that so?” (Reaches over, snatches the hood off) “ _Are you that little shit that thought he could get away with talking to me like that?!_ ”

Chuck was a tall, overweight kid with short spikey hair brown hair and freckles, whose pale green eyes glared up at Sean. Sean angrily stabbed a finger into the kid’s chest, attempting to prompt a response. And he got one.

**Chuck** **:** “Yeah, that was me!! And I’m not apologizing to you, _you old prick!!_ You’re not going to get away with this once the town finds out what you did to us!!”

The kid to Chuck’s left, **Jason D’Amico** with a bag still on his head turned his head towards the sound of Chuck’s voice.

**Jason** **:** “ _Dude, shut up!!_ ”

**Chuck** **:** “ _You shut up!!_ I’m not afraid of this old prick.”

**Jason** **:** “You’re just getting us into deeper shit, man!!”

**Sean** **:** (To Chuck) “Lemme’ tell you something, boy; I own this town!! Arcadia Bay is mine!! The cops, the businesses, YOU, you’re all mine!! Even that shithead, white-trash trucker fucker father of yours is mine!!”

**Chuck** **:** “Wait, wha- How did you-”

**Sean** **:** “I had my head of security run a background check on the 3 of you. That’s how we found your 3 sorry asses!!”

**Jason** **:** (Struggling under his hood) “Look Mr. Prescott, it was just a stupid pinata!!”

**Sean** **:** (Yanks off Jason’s hood) “That’s not what’s been bothering me; it’s the idea that that the 3 of you little bastards disrespected me!! No one disrespects me, let alone in front of my family and my employees!! Someone needs to teach the 3 of you some respect!!”

And with that, Gunnar handed Sean a thick, metal cattle prod, which Sean pressed against the nearby table. Upon contact, a sudden audible, electrical crack shot from the 2 tips of the prod, and a few sparks danced across its surface, making all 3 boys jump in tandem.

Gunnar removed the last boy’s hood, little Bradley Trevor as Sean sized up all 3. Bradley could see his 2 friends, Justin Bieber-looking, shaggy haired Jason sobbing and Chuck trembling violently as his eyes were glued to the cattle prod.

Bradley spoke up.

**Bradley** **:** “Please Mr. Prescott, we’re sorry!! I told them that this was a bad idea, but they wouldn’t listen to me!! We know just how powerful and respected that you are!! It’ll never happen again!! I swear!!”

**Sean** **:** (Pointing the prod at him) “Then why were you here with these 2 yesterday morning??”

**Bradley** **:** (Looking at Chuck) “It wasn’t my idea!! Chuck, just apologize-”

**Chuck** **:** “You fucking little snitch!! I swear, I’m gonna kill you when I get outta here!!”

**Sean** **:** (To Chuck) “Shaddup, you mouthy little mother fucker!!” (Shocks him violently)

**Chuck** **:** (Seizing violently in his chair) “Arghhh!!” (Pisses himself) “Ack!! Gak!!”

**Jason** **:** (Sobbing) “Yes, it was Chuck’s idea!! Punish him, man!! Let us go!!”

**Sean** **:** (Shocks Jason longer than he did Chuck) “I didn’t ask you, boy!!”

**Jason** **:** (Seizing up against his restraints) “ _Yahhhhhhhh!!_ ”

Bradley started to silently cry, closing his eyes and heaving hard through his nose as he heard both Chuck and Jason kicking about in their chairs, their ropes stretching from their struggling, but still holding them in place.

**Sean** **:** (Snapping his fingers) “ _Gunnar, the buckets_.”

Gunnar nodded and he and another security team member each picked up large metal buckets, both with ice cold water. They then both faced Chuck and Jason. Gunnar and the other guy then splashed both boys with their buckets, hearing loud squeals of shock from both kids. Bradley stared on in horror, seeing that one bucket remained atop the table, _presumably for him_. Summoning his remaining courage, he tried his best to not get Sean’s attention. 

He then saw Sean take turns going back and forth, stabbing both of the other boys with the cattle prod, making them dance like marionettes from under their restraints. Upon his 2nd assault on Chuck, Sean must’ve held the prod on Chuck’s chest longer than he’d intended to, as Chuck then explosively vomited all over not only his lap, but the front of Sean’s nice suit. Wet vomit wetly smacked onto Sean as Chuck began coughing and gasping for air. Sean looked down at the mess that he was now caked in.

**Sean** **:** “ _You little shit!!_ ”

He then shoved the tip of the prod _hard_ into Chuck’s crotch, making him sing like Pavarotti. Bradley closed his eyes as Chuck’s shrill screams became bubbly and he threw up all over again. Bradley heard the wet slap of the street pizza as it splattered all over the concrete floor below. The smell of electricity, vomit and piss stung Bradley’s nostrils as he fought with all his might not to look over at Chuck.

As Chuck and Jason fell into sobs, Bradley heard Sean’s footsteps start making their way over to him. Bradley knew this was it as he braced himself for the lick of the cattle prod, _but it didn’t come_. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Sean staring down at him, the prod lowered.

**Sean** **:** “Did you mean what you said by your apology?”

Bradley quickly nodded and swallowed hard.

**Bradley** **:** “Every word of it, sir!!”

Sean stared Bradley over for a few moments and then finally, he nodded slowly.

**Sean** **:** “Alright, son. I believe you. But you still came to my home with these 2 delinquents, so I’m gonna leave you here with them on _time out_ for a while.”

Bradley slowly lowered his eyes and nodded, submissively. Sean then nodded to Gunnar and his men, and they all began to follow him upstairs. The light was switched off, leaving the kids sitting there sobbing together in the dark.

As they entered the kitchen from the basement door, Gunnar turned to his boss.

**Gunnar** **:** “What do we do with them after?”

**Sean** **:** (Shrugs) “Just dump em’ off near American Rust. We’ll tell em’ to blame this incident on some of the meth-heads that live in the neighborhood around there. _I’m thinking of a robbery/attempted-kidnapping sort of thing_. If they squawk, then we’ll get some of our blue boys to pay them a little visit. Maybe have them threatened with juvie. They wouldn’t dare snitch again after that, _sorry little sons of bitches_.”

**Gunnar** **:** “Excellent, sir.”

** Jameson Motel **

** Room 213 **

** Nightfall **

Nightfall seemed to come quicker today than it had yesterday. The sky was already beginning to darken as Max sat on her bed, using a small mirror to paint a black and white skull paint design on her face. Of course, it hadn’t helped that she’d slept past 3pm, so it was no wonder that the handful of hours of daylight seemed to diminish so quickly. When she’d awakened, Violet was gone, having left a bag of chicken nuggets and a note for her that said she’d stepped out to case Sean Prescott’s mansion while Max caught up on some beauty sleep.

Earlier, Max had eaten her breakfast while she watched the news. As she suspected, the Arcadia Bay police were out in full force, trying to locate the killers responsible for the slaughter of Torsten and The Tormented. Speculation was the talk of the town, with everyone trying to add their 2 cents in theories. A local biker gang was suspected, which was good news for Max and Violet. _The cops would have their hands full, looking in the wrong direction while leaving Prescott Manor unprotected by the paid off police force_.

Once she had finished her skull paint and checked herself out in her handheld mirror, she glanced down at Violet’s own tattered, scrapbook which sat open across her lap.

What Max had seen in the scrapbook made her memories come flooding back all at once, but the scrapbook’s contents had felt a little more intimate; dozens of clippings that were taken from various newspapers following her case, printed off Googled images of her, Kate, Victoria and the Vortex Club, profiles on Nathan Prescott, Mark Jefferson, Chloe, herself, Kate and even crime photo printouts of her grisly actions in New York. There was even the magazine clipping ad for a 3-Disc true crime documentary DVD about her exploits called: _Depravity Through the Camera Lens: The True Crimes of Max Caulfield_ , along with a receipt for the pre-order made by Violet. Her whole past life and then some was in Violet’s scrapbook and probably that DVD, and it was quite a shocking thing to behold.

As Max turned one of the pages, she froze as she then laid eyes upon an Ad for a freelance photographer; it was Kate’s very own Kijiji ad. Kate had taken after what Max had tried to accomplish in New York, but this time she was both a model and a photographer, instead of just being Max’s model. Max held her breath and read the posted address. If her estimation was right, Kate’s home was on the other side of town.

**Max** **:** (Covering her mouth) “ _Oh, Kate_ … _my sweet Kate. You do still live here…_ ” (Pauses) “ _Maybe I could see her if I get the time to do so. I’d love to see her again… I miss her…_ ”

** A While Later ** **…**

Max was in the washroom, and had put on a black denim vest, ripped and bleach washed navy blue jeans, dark brown leather wristbands, and dark brown work boots. She then put on her pistol holsters and bulletproof vest, then sliding in her loaded pistols. Next, she slid on the shoulder sheath which held her machete & her shoulder holster which held her compact shotgun. Finally, she slid the assault rifle over the front of herself for quick aim action, _marine style_.

She took a few moments as she looked herself over, a satisfied smile forming on her grease painted lips. Her smile slowly faded as she then drew one of her pistols and aimed at herself in the mirror, thumbing back the hammer with a loud _click_. She then quoted Billy The Kid, _with the exact quote he was reported to have been heard saying_ _when he’d escaped prison and killed Sheriff Bob Olinger_.

**Max** **:** (Aiming) “Hello, Bob. _BANG!!_ Goodbye, Bob.” (Laughs)

The door then unlocked and Max snapped her head and her pistol in its direction. She slowly lowered the gun as Violet came in, holding her hands up. She and Max both nodded to each other as she came in, setting her stuff down of her bed.

**Violet** **:** (Smiles, hugs her) “Good morning, my sister.” (Checks out her outfit) “Lookin’ badass, my dude!!”

**Max** **:** (Smiles, hugs her back) “Good morning, Vi!! Thanks.” (Looks behind her, sees the door open) “Hey Vi, you left the door open.”

**Violet** **:** (Sees the door) “Oh, ha ha!! You’ll never guess who I found, wandering about…”

Frank came walking in, a cigarette held in his lips and his cap pulled low. He also carried a large black gym bag in his right hand. Max’s jaw involuntarily dropped as she stared at Frank. Violet was smiling at Max, as she gestured to Frank with a nod of her head. Frank removed his cigarette and then cleared his throat.

**Max** **:** “Frank?”

**Frank** **:** “Hey, kid. I was thinking about what we were talking about yesterday, when you asked for my help…”

**Max** **:** (Smiling, eyebrows raise) “Yes, I remember.”

**Frank** **:** (Sighs) “I aint doing anything important… if you need me when this goes down, I’m here. I even brought my own shit.”

**Max** **:** “I can’t believe what I’m hearing…”

**Frank** **:** (Waves his hands) “Don’t get the wrong idea, Caulfield…”

**Max** **:** (Nods) “No, I know, Frank. You’re doing it for Rachel.”

**Frank** **:** “You’ve got it.”

**Max** **:** “You’re gonna need some of Tess’s toys if you’re coming with us.”

**Frank** **:** (Shakes the gym bag) “Got some yesterday.”

Max smiled and motioned him in, and Frank came in followed by Tess, who shut the door behind them both. Max smiled upon seeing her as well.

**Max** **:** “Tess??”

**Tess** **:** (Smiling) “Hello, Ms. Caulfield. I’ve got something that will help you greatly.” (Removes something from her back pocket) “It’s an old collection of maps for Prescott Manor. A colleague of mine used to work as security there, and he was given these before he was replaced with that big, bald skinhead looking mother fucker. Anyway, I told him that someone has an axe to grind against Prescott, so he happily gave me these.” (Hands them to Max)

**Max** **:** (Takes them, smiles) “Thank you, Tess!! We’ll put em’ to good use.”

**Tess** **:** (Smiling) “No problem, kid.” (Both hug)

**Max** **:** “Thank you too, Frank.”

**Frank** **:** (Nods) “ _Yeah_.”

Everyone turned to Max, as if waiting to hear the plan. Max realized this after a few moments and then smiled, clearing her throat.

**Max** **:** “Well, if we’re doing this, we’re doing this tonight. It’ll be a good old-fashioned search and destroy mission on Prescott Manor.”

**Tess** **:** “According to my colleague, Sean Prescott’s got about 20 to 30 guys patrolling the mansion grounds at all times. If he presses the panic button, more will show up along with the Arcadia Bay police.”

**Max** **:** “They won’t be a problem. We’ll be outta there by then.”

**Frank** **:** (Looks her over) “How can you guarantee that, Caulfield?”

**Max** **:** (Remembering her new shadow teleportation powers) “Because I already have an escape plan. It’s fool-proof and it’ll work. Trust me.”

**Violet** **:** “The one you said that was a _surprise?_ ”

**Max** **:** (Nodding) “Yep, the very same one.”

**Frank** **:** “I don’t like surprises, kid.”

**Max** **:** “I guarantee that it’s a good one. We’ll be outta Prescott Manor before the dust even settles.”

Frank eyed her suspiciously for a few moments and then shrugged.

**Frank** **:** “I hope you’re on the up and up, kid.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling) “Of course I am, Frank.”

**Violet** **:** (Smiling, winking) “We’re with ya, Max.”

**Max** **:** “Thanks, Vi.” (Looks at each and everyone) “Any questions?”

**Frank** **:** “Yeah, the guy’s married and he has a daughter. What do we do about them?”

**Max** **:** “Leave them alive. I’m not killing any innocents, just the people who did their deal with the Devil, took his money and protected his unworthy ass.”

**Violet** **:** “What about any Mexican gardeners, butlers or maids?”

**Max** **:** “ _Don’t kill any innocents_. If they’re not protecting Sean Prescott or shooting back at you, let them go.”

**Violet** **:** (Nodding) “Got it, boss.”

**Frank** **:** “Yeah, I can agree with that.”

** A While Later ** **…**

As the night wore on, more plans were made with Tess’s expertise, like where to place the C4 charges to do the most damage, and the like. Frank also went to work loading the 32-round drum magazine for his massive new AA12 Automatic shotgun. After that gruelling task, Max did the same for the spare ammo clips for her twin pistols. At the same time, Violet loaded a bandolier with spare shells for her shotgun. Once that was done, she then went to work loading an ammo hip pouch with ammo for her 2 45s.

Violet eyed Max as their tasks neared completion, as she’d seen that her scrapbook had been moved from where she’d left it.

**Violet** **:** (Blushing slightly) “I take it that you’ve read my psycho fan-girl scrapbook?”

**Max** **:** (Pauses) “I have…” (Smiles at Violet) “It was… _quite informative_.”

**Violet** **:** (Shrugs) “Yeah, sorry about that. _I’m a little embarrassed_.”

**Max** **:** “Don’t be.” (Smiles) “It filled in the blanks for all the stuff I missed over the past year. Man, I’m quite notorious, which goes without saying.”

**Violet** **:** “ _You’re amazing_ , Max. Very few people break free of the system’s rules and moralities.”

**Max** **:** “I’ve killed innocent people, Vi. Killed them to try and protect a pointless, secret way of life. The people I’ve killed were trying to help me and help Kate. I’m not someone to admire.”

**Violet** **:** “No, I know that, silly. That’s not why I followed you.” (Smiles) “I followed you because you’re a rare breed; someone who says ‘ _Fuck You_ ’ to the system and does what she wants. These rules and regulations are the reasons why these bastards that we’re after are still allowed to live. Once more, you’ll say fuck the system and do what you need to do to give all those that they’ve hurt true justice. And we’re with you, Max. _Till the very end_.”

Max smiled at Violet, who smiled back at her.

**Max** **:** “Thanks, Vi.”

A while later, Frank and Violet were putting on their disguises, with Frank wearing a bulletproof vest over a black denim jacket with a brown undershirt and baggy black jeans which covered his black biker boots. He also tried on a light brown burlap sack mask. Both girls looked him over, nodding in approval.

**Max** **:** “You’re giving me _The Town That Dreaded Sundown_ vibes.”

**Frank** **:** “Movie scared the shit outta me as a kid. I figured it’d be a nice touch.”

**Violet** **:** “ _It is_.”

Violet on the other hand was sliding on the short frilly pink, puffy sleeved dress she’d bought the other day, along with light blue fingerless gloves, pink and white striped knee socks and black work boots. She also painted her face white, and was in the process of painting herself up to look like that of a porcelain doll, adding rosy pink cheeks, a pink, pouty pair of lips, dark eye makeup and black, cracked designs, giving her a damaged porcelain doll look. She then slid on a wig of parted, thick messy blonde hair, _identical to that of Juno Temple_. After she was fully decked out, Violet tried out a few poses and blew a kiss to her own reflection and giggled.

She then turned to Max and Tess, who both catcalled her. Frank looked her over and nodded in approval, eyes lingering a while on her long, bare white legs. Violet put a hand on her hip and smiled at the others.

**Violet** **:** “ _Well, whaddaya think?_ ”

**Max** **:** (Looking her over) “ _You look damn sexy, Vi!!_ ”

**Frank** **:** “Yeah, you look kick ass, kid.”

**Violet** **:** (Curtsies, smiles) “Thank y’all.”

The 3 warriors then began putting on their gun holsters, locking their guns and ammo into place. Guns were slung over shoulders and spare ammo was secured in compartments well within reach.

**Max** **:** “Alright my little pretties, let’s rock and roll!!”

**Tess** **:** “My work here is done, folks.” (Smiles) “ _Good luck tonight!!_ ”

**Max** **:** “Thanks for everything, Tess.”

**Tess** **:** (Smiles) “Don’t mention it.”

** A While Later ** **…**

The 3 climbed aboard Frank’s RV and they then sped off towards Prescott Manor, with only one thing on all of their minds; _WAR._

** Cue ** **: _Nick Nolan’s “Gunnin’ For You”_**

“ _My gun is loaded, it’s getting time… Two shots of whiskey, I’m taking what’s mine…_

_Ain't what you're sayin’, it's what you do…_ _Your time has come boy, I’m gunnin’ for you…_ ”

Pompidou happily scampered up to Max, who knelt down and began to rub both sides of his neck as he panted, his tail wagging. It seemed he’d warmed up to her, or as Max suspected, still sensed Rachel somewhere within her.

**Max** **:** “Hey, Pompidou!! Nice to see you again!!”

“ _When hell is rainin’ down… You'll see my face, won’t hear a sound… You'll fell that bullet burnin’ through… Take your last breath, boy… I'm gunnin’ for you…_ ”

**Frank** **:** (Driving) “I guess he’s warmed up to you, Max.”

**Max** **:** (Smiling at Frank) “I feel like he’s not the only one who has!!”

**Frank** **:** (Snickers) “Heh.” (Slightly smiles, shakes head)

“ _There's desperation deep in your eyes, No turnin’ back now, no compromise… Cause only one of us walks out that door… The other bleedin’ out on the floor…_ ”

Violet was sitting next to Frank in the passenger seat of the RV, as they slowed down at a red light. Curiously, he glanced over at Violet, who sat staring out the window. He looked her over, marveling not only at her fierce loyalty and dedication to Max, but to her skill at accessorizing such a unique costume. She looked like an actual living porcelain doll brought to life, and it was quite unreal.

As his eyes looked her over, he found himself staring down at her bare white legs as she sat with them slightly parted. He couldn’t deny that he’d hardened a few more inches as he stared at them as they stuck out of her short frilly skirt.

He then turned back to the road as Max approached from behind and stared out the windshield. Frank glanced up at her in the rear-view mirror, seeing the cold blue eyes under that terrifying skull-paint. Frank cleared his throat, catching Max’s attention.

**Frank** **:** (Glances back at her) “You might wanna stay outta sight.” (To Violet) “Both of you.”

**Max** **:** “Good plan. I’m a walking advertisement, ha ha!! C’mon, Vi.”

**Violet** **:** (Getting up) “Ten-Four, boss.”

As the light went green once again, the RV slowly rumbled forward, _along with the hell headed Sean Prescott’s way_.

“ _When hell is rainin’ down… You'll see my face, won’t hear a sound… You'll feel that bullet burnin’ through… Take your last breath, boy… I'm gunnin’ for you…_ ”


End file.
